


What is Reality?

by tesha198



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bottom Stiles, Klaus & Derek Rivalry, M/M, Manipulative Klaus, Protected by the Originals, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Breakdown, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Power Surge, Top Derek, Top Klaus, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesha198/pseuds/tesha198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having his heart broken by Derek, Stiles is swept away by none other than Klaus Mikaelson. In Mysitic Falls Stiles becomes an asset to the Original Vampires and a lover to Klaus. Stiles is just beginning to put his life back together when the pack - and Derek - show up to bring him home. There's a battle, a murder, and suddenly everything is forever changed. It then becomes a race against time to change it back and a fight for survival for both the wolves and the vampires with Stiles caught in the middle of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbreak and a Hand to Take

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated regularly. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and hope you like it!

Stiles sighed, tracing his fingers down Derek’s toned abs, stopping at the edge of the sheet draped across his body. Derek exhaled and grabbed Stiles’ hand, holding it still with a grunt.

“You awake?” Stiles asked, propping himself up using his other hand so he could watch Derek’s face from where he lay beside him.

“You talk too much.” Derek grumbled in response, not even bothering to open his eyes. “Sleep.”

Stiles watched Derek’s chest rising and falling steadily, remaining propped up and surveying Derek’s face intently every few seconds.

“You’re not sleeping.” Derek sighed, finally opening his eyes to glare at Stiles who grinned unashamedly.

“There’s a pack meeting in a few days.” Stiles began, surveying Derek sheepishly as he spoke.

Derek arched his brow, silently inquiring where Stiles was going with this.

“Do you think maybe we can tell them we’re together?” Stiles practically whispered, glancing away in fear of Derek’s expression.

Derek sighed and Stiles internally deflated. It had been months since they’d gotten together but the pack was oblivious to their relationship, if you could call it that. When they were with people Derek did his best to act disdainful of Stiles and when they were alone all they did was fuck.

“I don’t think so.” Derek replied, dragging his hand down his face in exasperation.

“Then when?” Stiles pressed, removing his hand from Derek’s grip and sitting upright in the bed, not caring when the sheet fell off his naked body. “You keep telling me we’ll go public but refuse to actually tell the people closest to us.”

“It’s not necessary.” Derek returned, folding his arms behind his head in order to better look at Stiles. “Why are you always pushing this?”

“Why are you always pulling it?” Stiles shot back, then frowned as he realized he wasn’t making much sense. “You know what I mean! Even Scott doesn’t know and he’s like my brother. I want to tell him not have him find out accidently.”

“He wont find out.” Derek frowned. “He’s too busy with Allison.”

Stiles scowled, hating that he was probably right. “That’s beside the point.”

Derek huffed and got out of bed, making Stiles bite his lip at the sight of Derek’s bare ass.

“I have to go out for a bit.” Derek grumbled, throwing on a pair of jeans without underwear and grabbing a nearby t-shirt.

Stiles sighed but quickly threw on his own clothes, recognizing the usual cue for him to leave Derek’s place.

“Are... you ashamed of me?” Stiles asked hesitantly, scared of the answer.

Derek said nothing for a long while, the silence in the room almost suffocating in its honesty.

“We shouldn’t see each other for a while.” Derek announced after the long pause.

“Fine.” Stiles murmured under his breath, desperately holding back the tears prickling behind his eyes. “See you around.”

 

* * *

 

 

The streets were dark, street lamps the only thing breaking the blackness of early morning. After having fled Derek’s place Stiles lumbered through the streets of Beacon Hills, unsure where to go. After having called Scott, only to have his friend state he was busy with Allison and hang up, Stiles found himself wandering with the hood of his hoodie up and his headphones in.

He could always go home but with his dad out of town visiting a friend who’d fallen ill, all he’d be returning to was an empty bed. As childish as it seemed, he didn’t want to be alone in an empty house. Not that wandering the streets alone was any better, but at least outside he had the quiet hum of the street lamps, the hug of the warm breeze, and the glow of the moon that had yet to vanish from the morning sky.

“Morning.” An unfamiliar voice broke Stiles’ thoughts and made him jump in surprise.

“M-morning.” Stiles stumbled over his words, his left hand resting on his chest to steady his erratic heartbeat while his right removed his headphones from his ears.

“Didn’t mean to frighten you.” The man smirked; revealing amazingly defined dimples to go along with his chiseled jaw line.

“No harm, no foul.” Stiles smiled back, tucking his headphones into his pocket. “I was lost in my head.”

“Yes, well we all have those moments from time to time.” The man continued, his accent becoming stronger as the amusement filtered into his voice. “I’m sure even more so when you have wolves to manage.”

Stiles spluttered, his tongue wrapping around itself as he struggled with how to respond to the stranger who seemingly knew his secret.

“It’s nice to meet you Stiles.” The man nodded his head in greeting. “I’ve been looking forward to it after hearing so much about you.”

“Maybe the feeling would be mutual if I knew who you were.” Stiles frowned, narrowing his eyes at the man who was becoming more suspicious with each passing moment.

“Forgive me.” The man smirked, gesturing to himself as he replied: “Nicklaus Mikaelson.”

“Stiles.” Stiles replied. “But you already knew that.”

“Seems your so-called friends aren’t very… dependable.” Nicklaus stated, surveying Stiles’ reddened eyes from crying.

“Yeah, well, supernatural beings tend to live busy lives.” Stiles frowned, torn between defending his friends and giving in to his anger at them. “They can’t always be worried about me.”

“True.” Nicklaus cocked his head to the side. “Yet here I am.”

“And who exactly are you?” Stiles arched his brow at him, eyeing the man who seemed far too dangerous to be human.

“The most powerful being you will ever meet.” Nicklaus responded, his grin a mix of amusement and predatory wickedness. “And one who’s extremely interested in you, Stiles.”

The way he said Stiles’ name made a shudder course through his entire body and a blush tinge his skin.

“Come with me. I assure you I can offer you a life infinitely better than the one you are currently living.” Nicklaus declared, extending his hand to Stiles, his smirk falling to a serious and piercing gaze.

Stiles glanced from the hand to Nicklaus’ face and back again, the temptation to allow the stranger to whisk him away extremely strong.

“I know men like you. I just left a man like you. If I leave with you they will come after you.” Stiles frowned.

“I assure you, you’ve never met any man like me.” Nicklaus chuckled, never lowering his hand. “And any stray dogs that find it in their interest to follow us are of no concern. Come with me.”

Before Stiles knew what he was doing, his hand was in Nicklaus’ and he was being led away at a speed faster than any human, or wolf for that matter, could possibly go. In an instant Beacon Hills was gone in a blur and the only friend in his life was a strange man with a sultry accent and a chiseled jaw line who promised him a fresh start.


	2. Small Towns & Showdowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments!! Hope you continue to enjoy!

Mystic Falls was nice enough, but Stiles supposed all small towns were similar in layout. It didn’t take long for him to get used to his new home: from his new house with Nicklaus and the rest of the originals, to the local restaurant _The Grill_ which he’d been to for all of five minutes before getting whisked away by Klaus, and to the high school that Klaus was currently driving him to against his will.

“I thought this was suppose to be a _better_ life.” Stiles grumbled sarcastically to Klaus who simply smirked, showing the dimples Stiles loved.

“You haven’t finished school.” Klaus replied in a bored tone that implied Stiles really didn’t have a choice in the matter.

“You’re not going to school.” Stiles threw back in a haughty tone as if to say the fact excused him as well.

“I’m immortal. I’ve been to countless schools over countless years and amassed more knowledge than you could possibly learn in ten lifetimes.” Klaus answered, eyeing Stiles amusedly as he pulled up to the front of Mystic Falls high school.

“Rebecca goes to school.” Stiles pouted, attempting to force Klaus to do the same.

“Indeed.” Klaus sighed, frowning at the mention of his sister. “My sister seems to have an affinity I lack for humanity. She’ll be meeting you later in the day when she feels like turning up.”

Stiles sighed and got out of the Lincoln, turning to glare at Klaus and stick out his tongue before slamming the car door and beginning to saunter away.

“See you tonight, love.” Klaus smirked, amused as usual with Stiles complete lack of concern in taunting an immortal beast that could kill him at any moment.

Stiles waved his hand above his head as he strode towards the school’s entrance without turning to look at Klaus.

 

* * *

 

 

The halls of the school were crowded, filled with the sounds of students gossiping and laughing and some unfortunate souls being pushed against lockers. Glancing around for any clue as to where he should be heading, Stiles began to traverse the halls taking note of room numbers and a few people along the way.

In the office the secretary seemed nothing but annoyed at Stiles for disrupting her easy morning with questions and paperwork and ultimately offered no help with finding his classes or navigating the new school.

“Watch it kid.” An irritated voice barked at him as he walked into someone while leaving the office.

“Sorry.” Stiles frowned, annoyed with the stranger’s impoliteness but not wanting to cause a scene on his first day.

“Damon.” A girl’s voice snipped, glaring at the stranger before turning to Stiles and apologizing.

“He’s not a student.” She explained, offering Stiles a warm smile. “You lost?”

“Yeah, I just transferred.” Stiles shrugged, waving the schedule he had been reading when he’d collided with Damon.

“I’m Elena.” The girl stated, taking the schedule from Stiles’ hands in an instant. “And your homeroom class is with me.”

She handed Stiles back the schedule and he eyed her, seriously disturbed by the similarities between her and Lydia.

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled, crumpling the schedule into his pocket. “My family wasn’t exactly helpful with the whole class thing.”

“Haven’t I seen you before?” Damon suddenly cut in, glaring harshly at Stiles.

Stiles arched a brow at the man, shrugging in response.

“You were at the Grill the other day.” Damon pressed, stepping closer to Stiles and in doing so seriously invading his personal space.

“Personal space, dude.” Stiles growled, surprising even himself with how much he sounded like Derek in that moment.

“Where did you say you were from again?” Damon demanded, not moving away from Stiles despite his warning.

“I didn’t.” Stiles growled back, glaring at Damon and curling his lip as if barring fangs he didn’t have.

It’s amazing the habits one adopts after living with wolves for so long.

“There you are!” a familiar dainty voice called, appearing suddenly at Stiles’ side and separating him from Damon almost instantly.

“Rebecca.” Damon grunted, glaring at her interference in his interrogation.

“Damon.” Rebecca returned, her voice dripping venom.

“Rebecca.” Elena frowned at Rebecca, glancing between her and Stiles.

“Elena.” Rebecca smiled back, a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Stiles.” Stiles cut in, desperately trying to break the odd tension hanging between them.

Rebecca, Elena, and Damon all turned to gawk at him as if he were insane, before returning to their odd showdown as if Stiles hadn’t spoken in the first place.

“How do you know the kid?” Damon asked icily, eyeing Stiles from his place at Rebecca’s side.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your concern.” Rebecca returned with a grin.

“Who are these people?” Stiles whispered under his breath to Rebecca who kept her eyes locked with Damon in some sort of silent battle.

Stiles sighed, wanting nothing more than to escape this entire encounter and finding himself nothing but thankful when the bell rang and the halls quickly emptied of students.

“Come Stiles, I’ll walk you to class.” Rebecca offered, taking Stiles by the arm and dragging him away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Derek I’m serious.” Scott barked angrily, causing everyone else in the room to recoil from the two.

“It’s Stiles, Scott.” Derek sighed in response. “He’s probably passed out in a pile of research at home.”

“He’s not. His room is empty. Literally.” Scott growled, as if the words left a horrible taste in his mouth. “The scent is at least four days old and everything important has vanished. His comic book collection is gone, Derek.”

Derek frowned, unsure what to make of Scott’s declaration.

“None of the drag queens from the Jungle have seen him either.” Erica piped up, worry evident in her eyes.

Derek sighed, resigning himself to the fact he would have to get involved or never know a moment’s peace from the constant pestering of his pack.

“Have you tried calling him?” Derek asked, eyeing Scott exhaustedly.

“I was texting him but he hasn’t answered.” Scott replied with a frown.

Derek rolled his eyes and fixed him with a look that clearly said he was a moron. “Call him.”

Glaring at Derek Scott pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial for Stiles. A few seconds went by in silence before a familiar ringtone filled the room. Every set of eyes widened as the pack jumped to their feet and to the utter aggravation of Derek began tearing apart the house in search of the phone. A few minutes went by before Lydia exclaimed, “Found it!” and pulled Stiles’ cell out from under Derek’s bed.

All eyes turned to Derek whose face was pulled into a permanent scowl at Lydia’s discovery.

“What did you do?” Scott demanded, lunging at Derek with glowing eyes and extended fangs.


	3. Training & Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

“It would seem Stiles’ dogs have finally noticed his absence.” Elijah announced, coming to stand before Klaus who was sipping some sort of blood cocktail from an expensive crystal glass.

“Hm.” Klaus hummed in response, not even bothering to look up from the book in his lap. “Should I even bother to ask how you’ve obtained this information, brother?”

“Someone had to keep an eye out for our new family.” Elijah stated matter-of-factly. “Besides Nicklaus, don’t pretend you haven’t grown to care for the boy.”

“Of course I care for him, his abilities serve my endeavors nicely. You could say he’s become indispensible to our little family.” Klaus returned, snapping the book closed and setting it on the coffee table.

“And I suppose driving him to school everyday, that’s serving your endeavors?” Elijah chuckled with a knowing smirk.

“Is there something you need brother?” Klaus snarled.

“Not particularly.” Elijah smirked, enjoying seeing his brother flustered. “Simply enjoying our new housemate and the impact he’s having on you.”

“Yes, well, it’d be a shame if some stray dogs ruined that now wouldn’t it.” Klaus returned with a vicious smile.

A slight click resounded through the house and Elijah and Klaus fell silent, listening to the high-pitched chatter of Rebekah as she preceded Stiles into the house.

“Welcome home.” Klaus acknowledged, taking another sip from his drink.

“Nick.” Rebekah snipped, narrowing her eyes at her brother.

“How was school?” Elijah smiled, stepping aside so Rebekah could sit on a nearby chaise.

“Amusing.” Rebekah chuckled, eyeing Stiles where he stood a few feet from Klaus. “Nick’s pet proved to be quite the asset today. Especially when he managed to topple Elena off the top of the pyramid.”

“Did he now?” Klaus chuckled, grinning, impressed, at Stiles who simply shrugged with a bored expression.

“Are we going to train or not?” Stiles asked, no hint of pride nor regret in his stone cold mask.

“Of course.” Klaus grinned, finishing his drink and gesturing for Stiles to lead the way outside.

 

* * *

 

 

“So explain to me again what I’m supposed to be doing.” Stiles asked, trying to focus on Klaus as he zipped around the yard like a hummingbird.

“Stopping me from getting close to you.” Klaus sighed, zipping up behind Stiles and pinning him to a tree. “And so far I must say you are most ineffective.”

“I meant here in Mystic Falls.” Stiles panted, inhaling the distinct scent of Klaus, a mix of blood, whiskey, and pine.

“You’re abilities will be most helpful to my family.” Klaus replied, glancing at Stiles lips and smirking as he panted against him. “We seem to have reached an impasse with a certain doppelganger and her pets. I wish to create hybrids, they wish to stop me. You’re belief fueled magic will help me get what I want while keeping my family safe.”

Stiles nodded, not really understanding nor caring about the reasoning behind Klaus’ feud with whomever he was referring to. Instead the toned body trapping his against a tree distracted him. The hard abs, the strong arms, the chiseled jaw, the warm breath. Everything about this man was making his heart pound in his chest and his blood flow to his pants.

Klaus smirked, clearly aware of the affect he was having on Stiles, and leaned in closer so mere millimeters were all that separated their lips from meeting.

“Problem, love?” Klaus chuckled, his dimples surfacing as he did so. “You could always will me off you.”

“You assume I want you off.” Stiles panted, biting his bottom lip as his eyes bored into Klaus’.

“I assume nothing.” Klaus smirked, closing the last bit of space between them.

Their lips crashed together like a tsunami meeting the shore for the first time and Stiles found himself using the tree to support himself as his legs gave way under undeniable lust. His hand traced down Klaus’ stubble laced jaw and wrapped around his neck, desperately pulling him closer, longing for a deeper connection. In an instant his hoodie was ripped open, the zipper broken beyond measure and scraps of fabric falling to the dirt beneath their feet. Klaus spun them with inhuman speed, twirling them from tree to tree in a whirlwind of lost clothing and clashing tongues until nothing stood between them but thin scraps of underwear and an undeniable hunger.

“Please.” Stiles panted, tilting his head back against the tree to gasp for breath while Klaus left hickeys across his pale skin. “Klaus.”

Klaus growled, his eyes becoming monstrous and predatory as he tore the last scrap of fabric on Stiles’ body into small pieces that quickly fell away. Before Stiles could think about the brisk air on his bare skin Klaus’ hand was wrapped around his dick and his legs were wrapped around Klaus’ waist. His hand pumped, making Stiles moan aloud and cry out in pleasure before one of Klaus’ fingers worked him open and quickly pushed inside him. His moans falling into silent pleas of white-hot pleasure, Stiles leaned his forehead against Klaus’ shoulder before kissing down the man’s neck and biting into his collar to keep quiet.

“More.” Stiles’ begged, past the point of coherent sentences.

Panting himself, Klaus removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with a much more desirable part of his body, thrusting into Stiles in one fluid motion before moving torturously slow for a few drives. They zipped around the yard a few more times, Stiles’ back becoming scratched by the bark of the trees he was being pushed against as Klaus thrust into him with ruthless abandon. Just when Stiles thought he would pass out from complete pleasure, he came in whirlwind of moans and kisses, followed closely by Klaus.

“You’re…too good at that.” Stiles drawled between pants, still pulsating with desire despite his exhaustion.

“You live as long as I do, you pick up a few things.” Klaus panted back. “You were pretty good yourself.”

“Werewolf heat.” Stiles chuckles. “You learn about sex pretty fast when you run with a pack of wolves.”

The two lay on the ground, reveling in what had just transpired between them, until Klaus rolled over, grabbed Stiles and in a flash transported them to his room to continue their escapades.


	4. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and let me know your thoughts.

“Klaus is up to something.” Elena huffed, frowning as she surveyed the room.

“What makes you so sure?” Caroline returned.

“Three words: thin, pale, and scrawny.” Damon interjected with his signature eye roll, sipping his glass of bourbon and feigning disinterest in the conversation.

“Klaus is none of those things.” Caroline confusedly replied after a brief pause.

“No. But his new pet is.” Damon grumbled into his glass.

All eyes in the room turned to stare at Damon, silently waiting for him to explain. A few sips of bourbon and a heavy bout of silence later and Stefan was interjecting into the conversation.

“Care to elaborate?” he demanded, eyeing his brother in mild irritation.

“Nope.” Damon replied, popping the last syllable of the word before taking another sip of his drink nonchalantly.

Stefan frowned and Damon grinned in amusement, reveling in his brother’s annoyance before Bonnie piped up to break the tension.

“I’ve been trying to get a read on him since he made Elena fall off the pyramid at cheer practice but I can’t seem to break through.” Bonnie complained, her eyebrows pulling together in frustration. “It’s like something’s blocking me. Something powerful.”

“What exactly could do that?” Stefan asked, folding his arms across his chest and shifting his weight as if reluctant to hear the answer.

“I think you mean who.” Damon interjected once more in his same bored tone, swirling the bourbon in his glass.

Once again every set of eyes came to rest on the ever-grumpy vampire and once again a heavy tension overcame the room as he fell back into silence.

“Damon.” Elena finally cut in as Stefan took a step towards his brother as if to hit him.

“Ugh.” Damon grunted, downing the last of his drink and slamming the glass onto a nearby side-table. “Klaus wants hybrids. We don’t want hybrids. Our witch,” he gestured over exaggeratedly at Bonnie. “Casts a little voodoo hex that makes it dangerous for Klaus to make his hybrids. Suddenly a new kid shows up in town, Rebekah is back at school, and Klaus isn’t spending every waking moment trying to off us.”

Everyone frowned, their eyes locked on Damon who glanced around the room before rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“He’s got a witch.” Damon bit, his mouth set into a hard line. “I’d guess one more powerful than little miss Salem over there.”

“So what does that mean?” Caroline asked, drawing everyone’s gazes away from Damon.

“If he has a witch that powerful our leverage is gone. Anything I’ve been able to do to block him will becomes useless.” Bonnie ground out, her jaw clenching as the magnitude of the situation finally became clear.

“I think,” Damon grinned, stretching as he stood. “It’s time to go back to school.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles sat in the passenger seat of Rebekah’s car, bored beyond measure and attempting to find amusement in playing with the power windows.

“Enough!” Rebekah barked viciously, practically hissing at Stiles as he rolled up his window for the thousandth time.

“Sorry.” Stiles grumbled, tapping his fingers on the door panel in place of rolling down the window again.

“Don’t you ever sit still?” Rebekah groaned, rubbing her temple in clear irritation.

“Not really.” Stiles shrugged, not concerned in the least with the Original’s temper.

“Well that should be your next lesson with my brother.” Rebekah sighed, pulling into the high school’s parking lot. “Not that the last one really accomplished much.”

Taken aback by her sudden reminder of his night with Klaus, Stiles inhaled sharply only to wind up choking on his own saliva.

“You are a handful.” Rebekah frowned once Stiles had finally caught his breath, an undeniable sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

“So I’ve been told.” Stiles chuckled, following Rebekah out of the car and into the school. “Though I don’t think that warrants a babysitter.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Rebekah frowned, her heels clicking on the tiled floor of the hallway as they walked. “I attended school long before you joined us.”

“Klaus mentioned you had a thing for humanity.” Stiles eyed Rebekah curiously.

“Nick talks too much.” Rebekah scowled, her eyes narrowing predatorily. “Remind me to cut out his tongue when we return home.”

“Will do.” Stiles chuckled, following Rebekah into their class.

“Stiles!” An overly perky blonde waves frantically at him, her smile so wide Stiles couldn’t help but wonder how her face didn’t split.

“Hi?” Stiles arched a confused brow at her, unsure who she was let alone what she wanted.

“We saved you a seat.” The blonde continued to smile, gesturing to an empty chair beside her.

“Thanks?” Stiles offers, his face a contorted mask of confusion as he took the seat he’d been offered.

Rebekah sat on his other side with a frown, glaring at the perky blonde as if doing so would make her spontaneously drop dead.

“I’m Caroline.” The girl supplied.

“No one cares.” Rebekah sing-songed from beside Stiles before he has a chance to give her his own name in return.

“Problem?” Caroline demanded, her smile never faltering but the glint in her eye becoming more murderous.

“Not at all.” Rebekah grinned sweetly in response.

Stiles had never felt more trapped between a rock and a hard place in his life. And that was including the many times Derek literally trapped him against some sort of stone wall.

“So how do you two know each other?” Stiles asked, glancing interestedly between the two blondes on either side of him.

“Her brother turned my boyfriend into a slave and then she tried to steal my life.” Caroline smiled nonchalantly, throwing a glare at Rebekah.

“Ah yes.” Rebekah smiled, as if genuinely pleased with what she had supposedly done. “Good times.”

Stiles exhaled, cringing at the palpable tension hanging in the air between the two girls. Of course he was somehow in the middle of it.

 

* * *

 

 

The class went by quicker than expected despite Stiles being thrust in the middle of whatever drama was transpiring between the two females on either side of him. Still, by the time the bell rang he was practically running out the door to freedom.

“Going somewhere?” A cold voice called down the hall, appearing as if out of thin air before whisking Stiles away in a flash of hazy colour.

“I wish everyone would stop doing that.” Stiles panted, desperately trying to get his bearings after being zipped out of the school and thrown to the ground.

“Don’t whine.” The dark haired man frowned, rolling his eyes. “It’s more than a little irritating.”

“Damon right?” Stiles asked, finally getting to his feet and facing the man who had stolen him from the hallway.

“Ding ding ding.” Damon hollered, suddenly flashing within an inch of Stiles’ face. “And you must be the witch.”

“Excuse me?” Stiles returned, beyond confused with what was happening.

First Caroline, now Damon. If he didn’t know any better he’d swear he was hoarding blood bags under his hoodie.

“Don’t play dumb, it’ll only make me mad.” Damon huffed.

“And let me guess, ‘I wouldn’t like you when you’re mad’?” Stiles snickered sarcastically, almost unable to help himself.

“Not exactly how I would phrase it, but you get the general idea.” Damon shrugged.

“Right. Right.” Stiles nodded, already sick of this. “I think you’ve got the wrong person.”

“Now see that’s where you’re wrong.” Damon sighed, narrowing his eyes at Stiles in a predatory glare. “You’re Klaus’ new witch. And I’m going to kill you.”

In an instant Damon was moving to rip out Stiles’ throat, and in an even quicker instant he was on the ground writhing in pain.

“That’s where _you’re_ wrong.” Stiles growled back, watching Damon writhe and shout. “I’m not a witch, I’m a spark.”

Damon’s writhing stopped and he fell quiet, lying completely still in the lot behind the school, Stiles looming over him.

“Idiot.” Stiles scoffed, shaking his head.


	5. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and don't forget to let me know your thoughts in the comments!

“Scott, lets not jump to conclusions prematurely.” Deaton cautioned, maintaining his stoic demeanor as always.

“It’s not premature!” Scott growled back, barring his teeth at Derek who stood on the opposite side of the clinic looking both distraught and annoyed. “Stiles’ phone was in his room! He knows something!”

“For the last time, I don’t know how it got there.” Derek ground out, folding his arms across his chest, his nostrils flaring in irritation.

“Bullshit!” Scott barked back, lunging towards Derek only to be stopped by Isaac. “There’s no way anyone would go into your room without permission and you know it!”

“Scott we don’t know for sure he was there.” Alison soothed, rubbing his back in order to calm him.

Scott’s fangs retracted, albeit reluctantly, under Alison’s touch and the pack turned to face Deaton once more.

“Give us something here Doc.” Isaac prodded, glancing uncomfortably around the tense room. “Before someone gets their throat slashed.”

Deaton gave Isaac a cold look, as if angry he would even entertain such a thing occurring in his clinic, before dropping an oversized tome onto the metal operating table.

“What is that?” Scott gawked, wincing at the piercing echo the book caused when dropped.

“That,” Deaton gestured to the book with a knowing grin. “Is how we will find Stiles.”

“An old book?” Derek frowned, clearly still aggravated at receiving blame. “That’s your solution?”

“This old book,” Deaton snapped back, glaring at Derek before flipping through the pages. “Just happens to be a Grimoire. A collection of very powerful magic from a long lineage of witches. It is also the very book I was using to teach young Stiles.”

“And how does that help us?” Erica asked, concern lacing her voice.

“Since Stiles has been practicing using this Grimoire he has become connected to it in a sense. That connection will help me track him.” Deaton explained, finally finding the page he’d been searching for.

“Just hurry.” Scott begged, his face contorted in worry. “Who knows what trouble he’s gotten mixed up in.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles stood over Damon, growing more bored with each passing moment. Moving him from the parking lot of the school to the basement of his new house hadn’t exactly been a walk in the park, but somehow he’d managed. Now chained to a chair, Damon’s head lolled down in unconsciousness as Stiles paced the room. It had been over an hour and still there was no sign of the annoyingly handsome man waking up.

“Oh just wake up already!” Stiles demanded, pulling his hand through his shaggy hair in frustration.

As if on cue, Damon’s eyes snapped open and began to survey the dark basement in which he was currently chained.

“Welcome to the land of the living.” Stiles greeted, a cold smirk pulling across his lips. “So to speak.”

Damon rolled his eyes at Stiles’ attempted humor and jerked his arms, finding them unmovable under the heavy restraints of the chains.

“Where am I?” Damon grunted, continuing to struggle.

“My basement.” Stiles shrugged, pulling up a chair and taking a seat directly in front of Damon. “But more importantly, why do you want me dead?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Damon rolled his eyes, stilling his futile struggle in favor of glaring at Stiles. “You’re with Klaus. Ergo you’re a threat. Ipso facto you must _die_.”

“I see.” Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes. “So let me get this straight, you believe I’m some all powerful creature who can eliminate your entire pack, and your first instinct is to piss me off?”

“I didn’t say it was the smartest plan.” Damon conceded, tilting his head to the side.

“I’d say.” An unfamiliar voice sighed from behind Stiles.

Spinning, Stiles found a young man, pale with perfectly coiffed brown hair and dark eyes. Instinctively Stiles raised his arms towards the man, preparing to drop him at the slightest sign of movement. In response, the man simply rolled his eyes and raised his arms in surrender, glaring at Damon while he did so.

“What took you so long brother?” Damon chuckled sarcastically.

“I’d say I got here as fast as I could but we both know that isn’t true.” The man snipped to Damon, frowning. “I told you not to cause trouble.”

“And I told you, Stefan, to stay out of my way.” Damon shot back.

“Oh I’m sorry, did you want me to go?” Stefan arched a brow at his brother.

Damon frowned but said nothing, not willing to admit he needed help but not so stupid as to decline it outright.

“Stefan, is it?” Stiles frowned, lowering his arms and glancing between the two brothers. “How did you get in here?”

“Oh him and Klaus go way back.” Damon drawled, causing Stefan’s glare to deepen.

“Hm.” Stiles hummed, not buying anything coming from Damon.

“Klaus and Elijah are out and Rebecca is still fighting somewhere with Caroline.” Stefan shrugged, lowering his own arms when Stiles did.

“And you thought that was the opportune time to break into the Original’s house?” Stiles retorted, almost shocked. “Do you and your brother have a death wish?”

“We’re already dead.” Damon cut in, rolling his eyes again and receiving a glare from both Stefan and Stiles simultaneously.

“I’m asking you to let my brother go.” Stefan sighed, locking eyes with Stiles.

“If you’re hoping to compel me it won’t work.” Stiles frowned.

“I’m not trying to compel you.” Stefan grimaced. “I’m trying to offer you something you want.”

“And what might that be?” Stiles asked, his eyes narrowing in curiosity.

“Answers.” Stefan retorted, assessing Stiles expression as he did so.

A long pause hung in the air before Stiles replied. “What could you possibly hope to tell me that I don’t already know?”

“Well for starters, your family history.” Stefan supplied, not missing the widening of Stiles eyes, which he quickly tried to hide.

“There’s also the story behind the Originals, werewolves, witches, the secrets of Mystic Falls. Take your pick.” Damon groused, once again beginning his struggle against the chains.

Stiles eyed Damon before locking eyes once more with Stefan. A heavy silence filled the air between them in which both men fought a silent battle for dominance. Finally Stiles broke the silence, never one for keeping silent for long periods of time.

“I’ll release him.” Stiles announced, gesturing lazily to Damon. “But if either of you try anything, I’ll kill you both.”

“Sounds fair.” Stefan nodded, watching as Stiles sighed before glancing at Damon’s chains, which suddenly fell to the floor.

“Let’s go.” Stiles nodded, allowing Stefan to grab him and zip him away at inhuman speeds.


	6. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and many more to come. Let me know your thoughts! Loving your comments so far!

Stiles sat lackadaisically on the couch in the Salvatore house, a fire raging in the fireplace and every set of eyes fixated on him as he sipped the bourbon he’d been handed.

“Damon he’s underage.” Stefan griped, frowning at the drink in Stiles’ hand.

“Stefan I don’t care.” Damon snarked back, taking a swig of his own drink.

“If all you want is to give me answers why is the room filled with Vampires, a grumpy looking hybrid, and a witch?” Stiles asked coldly.

“Call it curiosity.” Bonnie offered, eyeing Stiles suspiciously. “What are you?”

“She doesn’t pull punches does she?” Stiles smirked, glancing at Damon who shrugged in agreement.

“I know you’re not a witch, I’d be able to sense it.” Bonnie pressed. “But you can do magic. Powerful magic. So what are you?”

“Something else.” Stiles grinned, sipping his drink.

Bonnie frowned and Damon chuckled, infinitely amused.

“My turn.” Stiles announced, becoming serious in an instant. “What did you mean when you said you could tell me my history?”

“We’ve been around a long time, Stiles.” Stefan smiled softly. “You hear things, learn things, that would otherwise disappear with time.”

“So what can you tell me?” Stiles continued, glancing around the room curiously.

“Let’s not get cocky.” Damon suddenly interjected. “You answer our questions, we’ll answer yours.”

“That wasn’t the deal.” Stiles growled. “Don’t test me Damon.”

“Think of it more as a quiz.” Damon threw back sarcastically. “We don’t know you. How do we know we can trust you with any information?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and grinned as Damon’s glass of bourbon exploded in his hands.

“What do you want to know?” Stiles conceded, looking to Stefan rather than Damon.

“What are you?” Bonnie once again demanded, clearly frantic to get the answer.

“A Spark.” Stiles shrugged, sipping his drink with an amused smirk at Damon.

“What?” Bonnie pried.

“That’s what my mentor labeled it.” Stiles shrugged, Deaton flashing through his mind before he was able to push the memory away. “As a witch you draw on outside things as sources of power. Nature, other witches, lots of things can fuel you. I’m different; my power is based in belief. If I want something to happen, I believe it will and it does.”

“Why have we never heard of you before?” Damon demanded, looking at Stiles as if contemplating snapping his neck.

“I like to keep a low profile.” Stiles narrowed his eyes at Damon, daring him to make a move. “Now tell me something before I decide you’re wasting my time.”

“Although both your parents are human, your mother seemingly has no relatives. Her life spontaneously surfaced when she met your father, which is why you’ve never heard anything about her life.” Stefan began, watching Stiles closely as he spoke. “It’s her lineage that explains your abilities, though we didn’t know what that meant until now.”

Stiles heart was beating so hard it felt like it would explode. His father never talked about his mom, the subject only bringing up unpleasant fights and sadness. He’d never had the heart to actually ask about his mother’s past beyond when he’d been born. The notion that his power came from her just made him feel closer to her after so long of burying her memory.

“Tell me more.” Stiles stammered, looking at Stefan like he held the key to the universe.

“First,” Damon interrupted, forcing Stiles to exhale deeply to remain calm. “Why are you in Mystic Falls?”

“No particular reason.” Stiles shrugged, eager to return to discussing his mother.

Stefan remained silent, looking between Stiles and his brother to gauge if he should continue his explanation.

“Yeah we’re going to need more than that.” Damon grated, setting his lips into a thin line. “How do you know Klaus?”

“He found me.” Stiles sighed, taking a large gulp of his drink and sinking into the couch. “I’d never met him before but he appeared when I was at my lowest and offered me an out.”

“What kind of an out?” Damon pressed.

“The ratio of questions going on here doesn’t seem very balanced.” Stiles growled, practically barring his teeth to Damon.

“Damon.” Elena whispered harshly, urging Damon to behave and looking apologetically at Stiles.

“Answer the question.” Damon snapped, barring his own teeth in response to Stiles.

“Bite me.” Stiles snarled in response.

“Tempting.” Damon sneered back, looming over Stiles in a sudden flash.

“Damon!” Elena screeched, making Damon roll his eyes but back away from Stiles.

“Until I get what I was promised I’m not answering anything else.” Stiles promised, his face becoming cold and distant. “I suggest you start talking unless you want the next explosion to be your heart.”

Every set of eyes came to rest on the shards of Damon’s glass scattered across the floor thanks to Stiles’ show of power. After a moment of silent nervousness, Stefan continued his explanation.

“Damon and I met your mother when she was only a child, much too young to remember us. At the time she lived with her father.” Stefan explained. “Her mother wasn’t in the picture, she died giving birth, but her father – your grandfather – gave us shelter when we were being hunted.”

“Hell of a guy.” Damon grumbled, clearly disinterested in the walk down memory lane.

“During our stay, your grandfather would tell stories of your family. Usually they were complete nonsense, nothing but fairytales passed through the generations. However, one of the stories was of a distant ancestor, long dead, who was an extremely powerful man. The stories said that a single look from this man could either heal an ailment or kill you where you stood.”

Stiles was staring at Stefan with eyes wide enough they could pop out of his skull at any moment. He could sense Damon itching to interrogate him, Bonnie longing to discuss magic, and everyone else ready to attack should things go south. He didn’t care. All he could hear was Stefan and his mother’s history.

“There was no name for what this man was but clearly he was a very powerful magical entity.” Stefan continued. “Many people sought after his power and tried to use him to devastating ends. None succeeded. He founded a small village where he used his power to do good until he died. After his death people thought his children would carry on his legacy of power, but they never did. Until you.”

“So I’m the only spark?” Stiles gaped, completely taken aback.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Damon snorted in contempt. “The blood line got diluted and spread around over the centuries, there are plenty of _sparks_ as you call them.”

“What my brother means is, there are other sparks but none as powerful.” Stefan clarified, shooting his brother a dirty look.

“Now that story time is over, how about clarifying what kind of an out you were offered.” Damon prodded, a fake grin spreading across his face.

“Let’s just say my old life wasn’t exactly perfect.” Stiles sighed, sick of Damon’s constant interference in the conversation. “My best friend was never there, my father was in the dark about the whole supernatural thing, and the person I thought I loved tossed me aside.”

“So you ran away.” Elena spoke, a knowing sadness filling her voice.

“No I found a distraction.” Stiles grinned, his mind flooding with images of Klaus’ naked body pinning down his own.


	7. The Value of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come real soon!

“I don’t see how you can claim this to be my fault.” Rebecca snipped, her jaw flexing in anger as she spoke.

“Little sister I strongly suggest you stop talking before I take it upon myself to forcibly remove your tongue.” Klaus snarled, anger and violence radiating off of him in waves.

“No need for that Nicklaus.” Elijah sighed, ever the level head. “We know where he is, we simply need to retrieve him.”

“She should’ve kept a better watch as was instructed!” Klaus barked, barely containing his fury as he turned towards Rebecca.

“I’m not his keeper nor am I your slave, Nick.” Rebecca retorted sharply.

“Nor will you be breathing if he’s been harmed.” Klaus thundered. “And this time I wont be so kind as to wake you in a hundred years.”

“Oh for goodness sake, he’ll be home in less than an hour. Stop your whining.” Rebecca sighed, leaving the house in a flash followed closely by Klaus and Elijah.

 

* * *

 

 

“I know what you’re doing.” Stiles frowned, absently fiddling with a knickknack on the fireplace mantel.

“And what is that?” Tyler grumbled back, stroking Caroline’s hair as she sat on the couch beside him.

“You’re dangling random information in front of me in hopes I’ll decide to stay.” Stiles breathed, accidently dropping the knickknack and watching it shatter.

“Not true.” Damon drawled, frowning at the porcelain shards now littering the floor alongside the shattered glass from earlier. “And that was expensive thank you very much.”

“Oh please.” Stiles rolled his eyes, lazily wandering around the room out of boredom. “You run out of information on my mother and suddenly the werewolf turned hybrid comes out to play.”

“You’re the one with the unhealthy wolf obsession.” Damon retorted, spewing the word wolf like it left a vile taste in his mouth.

“And what makes you think that?” Stiles asked in a bored tone.

“You used the word pack instead of family when questioning me in your basement.” Damon returned. “Not to mention your constant snarling and barring of your teeth.”

“So your master plan is to lure me in with wolf talk?” Stiles snorted and laughed, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. “Something tells me there’s nothing you can tell me that I don’t already know. And while your confidence is amusing and I can see myself being friends with _most_ of you,” Stiles glared at Damon. “You can’t seriously think I’m this easily manipulated.”

Damon opened his mouth to respond, curiosity coupled with irritation clear on his face, but before he could get a word out a resounding crash echoed through the house. Every single set of eyes snapped towards the front door, or more precisely the window directly beside the front door, which lay in pieces on the floor.

“Seriously?” Damon groaned. “That’s just rude. There’s a perfectly functional door a foot from you. Unlocked might I add.”

“I assume you know why I’m here.” Klaus retorted icily, his entire body radiating murderous intent. “You have exactly two seconds to return Stiles to me or I start ripping out hearts. And this time I’ll start with the lovely Elena. Just to keep things interesting.”

The tension in the air was palpable as every vampire and supernatural creature on the Salvatore’s couch sprung to their feet preparing for a fight.

“One…Two…” Klaus counted, his eyes pulsating with black veins coupled with a distinctly wolf-like glow, as he grew more and more enraged.

In a blur Klaus was holding Elena a foot off the ground by her throat, barring his teeth as he watched her struggle against his viselike grip.

“Klaus.” Stiles called, immediately halting his rampage. “I’m fine. You can let her go.”

Elena crumpled to the floor in a heap, instantly forgotten by Klaus who raced to Stiles’ side, holding the sides of his face to inspect his wellbeing first hand.

“I’m fine.” Stiles repeated with a warm smile, covering Klaus’ hands with his own in comfort.

“ _This_ is your distraction?” Damon voiced in shock as Stefan helped Elena off the floor.

“I advise you choose your next words very carefully.” Klaus cautioned, never taking his eyes off of Stiles. “Lest they be your last.”

“Hey, no judgment.” Damon replied, each word dripping with sarcasm.

With inhuman speed Klaus was standing over a bleeding Damon, now crumpled on the floor with a stake in his torso. Bending over, Klaus ripped the wooden instrument from Damon’s flesh and poised to plunge it into his heart. Mere inches before the stake made contact with Damon’s flesh, however, Stiles spoke.

“Klaus, don’t.” Stiles pleaded, watching him with unease. “He may be a dick but he’s not all bad… I think.”

“Way to inspire confidence.” Caroline mumbled under her breath.

“Let’s not push our luck sweet Caroline. I don’t remember giving young Tyler here permission to return to Mystic Falls and yet he’s still breathing. It would be a shame if that were to stop.” Klaus spat, dropping the stake and returning to Stiles’ side.

“Come, love.” Klaus beckoned, leading Stiles out of the Salvatore house and shooting one last glare at Damon.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well that was a bust.” Caroline pouted, holding Tyler on the couch as if Klaus would return at any moment and spirit him away.

“No it wasn’t.” Damon grinned mischievously, sharing a knowing look with his brother.

“What do you mean?” Caroline demanded shrilly. “He’s back with Klaus and the only thing we managed to learn is that his power is practically limitless. I’d say that’s the very definition of a bust.”

“But we learned something far more important.” Damon smirked, practically vibrating with satisfaction.

“Care to share?” Elena frowned, staring at Damon curiously.

“I’m still alive.” Damon announced, his grin widening. “The dog over there,” he gestured to Tyler. “He’s still breathing.”

“So?” Elena pressed confusedly.

“So why is that?” Damon raised his brows, waiting for those around him to catch up to his realization.

“Stiles!” Caroline practically jumped off the couch, suddenly grasping what that meant.

“Exactly.” Damon smirked. “Stiles controls Klaus.”

“So if we control Stiles…” Elena finally caught up. “Then we control Klaus.”

The room was abuzz with excitement in an instant, everyone rejoicing at the thought of finally controlling the one man who was bent on torturing them for eternity.

“Only one problem.” Bonnie interrupted. “He’s more powerful than me. Than all of us. There’s no way we can control him against his will.”

“Guess we’ll just have to make sure it’s his will then.” Damon grinned, a dark and twisted smile.


	8. A Deal Struck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick side note. I know some of you guys have commented on Rebekah's name being spelled wrong (it appears as Rebecca sometimes). I've tried to fix it in one of the chapters already and it will hopefully be spelled write in all chapters to come. The problem is my computer seems to change it automatically to Rebecca so I have to remember to force it back to Rebekah. Sorry for any confusion on this front! 
> 
> Anyways enjoy and I'll update again soon!

“What did they do?” Klaus ground out, clearly barely containing his fury as he attempted to calmly question Stiles.

“Nothing.” Stiles promised in a whisper, tracing his fingertips down Klaus’ jaw. “They told me about one of my ancestors. Nothing else.”

Klaus gazed deep into Stiles’ eyes, searching for any indication of a lie. Finding nothing, he sighed and zipped them to the bed with inhuman speed.

“If they ever touch you again…” Klaus growled, pushing Stiles into the mattress with lust filled eyes.

“I can handle myself.” Stiles grinned, his eyes just as glazed with a haze of longing.

Klaus’ kiss was slow and strong, not frantic but by no means relaxed. Every move was filled with a desire so strong Stiles felt he could drown in it. And he did. Wrapping his hands around the back of Klaus’ neck Stiles pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and reveling in Klaus’ stubble on his skin. Even he couldn’t believe the sounds coming from his mouth, nothing but moans and panting that sounded like a feral animal in heat. As Klaus kissed down his torso and ventured lower Stiles couldn’t help but hiss in pleasure. His lips felt even more amazing around his cock then they did pressed against his own, and that was saying something. Before long Stiles was gripping the sheets of Klaus’ bed and writhing in pleasure, his brain a white-hot blank space with no coherent thoughts aside from sex and pleasure.

“Don’t stop.” Stiles panted when Klaus released him from his mouth with a pop.

“But there’s so much more to come, love.” Klaus chuckled, tracing his fingers along Stiles’ hips and smirking when they jerked under his touch.

Stiles inhaled sharply as one of Klaus’ fingers made its way to his hole, slowly pushing in and eliciting an involuntary moan. Unable to think or speak Stiles simply moaned and focused on breathing to avoid passing out from pleasure. After one finger, came two, then three, and then there was a sudden emptiness as Klaus retracted from him and Stiles’ whimpered at the loss of friction. Before he could voice his complaint, however, Klaus was pushing an entirely different part of himself into Stiles’ and Stiles was shouting in pure bliss from beneath Klaus’ body. Thrusting in slowly then retreating quickly, Klaus set a pace that drove Stiles mad and before long Stiles was thrashing beneath him in climax, his voice echoing through the bedroom and bringing Klaus to the edge not soon after.

“I should get fake kidnapped more often.” Stiles panted with a sultry smirk.

“Please don’t.” Klaus returned with an arched brow and a hickey on Stiles’ collarbone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Over here!” Caroline waved from a picnic table on the lawn of the school. “We saved you a seat!”

Stiles reluctantly made his way across the grass to join her, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and two others he hadn’t previously met, at the table.

“Are we friends now?” Stiles arched a brow. “Is that what’s happening? Because you filling me on…” Stiles glanced at the two guys he hadn’t met. “Things… Doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“You can speak openly here.” Stefan nodded, glancing at Matt and Jeremy who nodded in confirmation. “Everyone at this table knows about the real Mystic Falls.”

“Good to know.” Stiles replied, quickly memorizing everyone’s faces before taking a seat. “And you are?”

“Jeremy. Hunter and Elena’s brother.” Jeremy nodded.

“Matt. Human friend.” Matt shrugged with a chuckle.

“Hm.” Stiles eyed them both, not entirely sure what to make of their introductions.

“I hope Klaus wasn’t too hard on you yesterday.” Elena offered, looking concerned as she eyed Stiles.

“No. Just hard enough.” Stiles grinned devilishly, finding amusement in how everyone squirmed in their seat in awkwardness.

“I don’t get it.” Matt voiced, breaking the awkward silence. “You seem like a cool guy. Why are you with Klaus?”

“He’s good to me.” Stiles shrugged. “There’s something that draws me to him that I can’t explain. Not to mention he’s an awesome lay.”

Matt cringed at the last part and Stiles snickered before continuing.

“Besides, what do you have against him?” Stiles asked, flicking one of his fries into his mouth.

“He tried to kill Elena.” Stefan supplied.

“He killed Jenna.” Jeremy rumbled.

“He banished Tyler.” Caroline sipped with a frown.

“He forced Stefan to be a ripper.” Elena ground out.

“He’s a dick.” Matt shrugged. “What it’s true.” He defended when everyone glanced at him in amusement.

“Well from what I hear, you just want to stop him from creating his pack.” Stiles pressed, curious to see what the group would say.

“No.” Elena defended. “We want to stop him from creating unnatural monsters and using them to kill people.”

“Well I don’t have much to say for the unnatural part other than aren’t Vampires also unnatural?” Stiles arched a brow, eating another fry. “But as for the killing, what if I could guarantee that wouldn’t happen.”

A series of silent glances were exchanged amongst the table as Stiles ate his fries in patient waiting.

“We’re listening.” Stefan skeptically replied, voicing what everyone at the table was thinking.

“All Klaus wants is a pack. It’s what every wolf naturally seeks. Without a pack wolves feel empty and frustrated. The difference is, Klaus isn’t just a wolf. Regular pack dynamics don’t apply to him, he needs his own pack with his own kind, the same way if you were stuck with a bunch of humans you’d get bored in no time.” Stiles shrugged, absently shaking more salt onto his fries. “And in case you haven’t noticed Klaus plus bored equals death. He gets his hybrid pack, you get a worry free Mystic Falls.”

“Not if history is any indication.” Bonnie frowned, unconvinced.

“Your history doesn’t include me.” Stiles grinned confidently. “You let him make his pack I personally guarantee no harm will come to you, or them.”

More looks were exchanged around the table as Stiles waited.

“What makes you so sure you can guarantee that?” Jeremy asked.

“Aside from my overall abilities?” Stiles chuckled amusedly. “Let’s just say I have ways of getting what I want and Klaus seems all to pleased to oblige.”

With a grin Stiles coyly cocked his head to the side, briefly revealing the hickey Klaus had left the night before, before setting his face into a serious mask.

“Besides.” Stiles icily continued. “Now that you know what I am I’m sure you’ve realized I don’t need to ask your permission. This is merely a courtesy since I feel most of us could be good friends. Either way they’ll soon be a hybrid pack in Mystic Falls, the only difference being right now I’m offering my word to keep a balance between you and Klaus.”

“Why?” Stefan asked, folding his hands together and hardening his face into a mask of his own.

“For starters you’re the only other people in this town who actually know what’s going on, and to avoid complete boredom in a school full of humans I’d rather we get along.” Stiles shrugged, eating the last fry and wiping his hands on his jeans. “Aside from that, my little escapade with you yesterday led to some very satisfying sex, it’d be a shame to have that stop by avoiding you.”

Aside from the looks of regret at hearing anything about Klaus’ sex life, the table seemed satisfied with Stiles’ answer. Not that they particularly had a choice but still, at least this way Stiles’ new group grew, Klaus would get his hybrid pack, and hopefully he wouldn’t have to get stuck in the middle of another supernatural war. He’d had enough of being neglected and fighting in Beacon Hills; the last thing he wanted was to start again in Mystic Falls.

The bell rang and everyone at the table dispersed, their agreement struck and Stiles mind flooding with visions of what his new pack would be like.

 

* * *

 

 

“Guess what I did today.” Stiles sing-songed happily when he got home to find Klaus painting in the living room.

“Based on your odd heartbeat, something I’ll regret I’m sure.” Klaus chuckled in amusement, glad to see Stiles in such a good mood.

“The Salvatore’s and their witch will let you make your hybrid pack.” Stiles grinned, laughing when Klaus’ eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“It’s not nice to fib, love.” Klaus spoke, his voice steady despite his clear surprise.

“Complete truth.” Stiles grinned, tracing his fingers down the toned line of Klaus’ abs before skipping away to the kitchen.

Klaus followed him in a flash, practically vibrating with unanswered questions.

“So long as you don’t use your pack to attack the Salvatore’s and their friends, and you turn people willing to be turned, no one will try to stop you.” Stiles smiled, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot that had already been brewed.

“Those are some heavy restrictions, love.” Klaus frowned, not entirely sold on abiding either of them.

“Not really.” Stiles shrugged, sipping his coffee. “I like the others and would prefer they not be killed.” A playful smirk spread across his face as he continued. “As for the willing werewolves, I’ll be very helpful in that department. Or have you forgotten my skill set and my previous life? Just call me the werewolf whisperer.”

Klaus arched a brow amusedly before tilting Stiles’ face up for a kiss.

“We’ll try it your way.” Klaus conceded reluctantly. “So long as the town vamps don’t interfere I wont have to kill them.”

“Perfect.” Stiles kissed him back. “We can find your first werewolves tomorrow. I don’t mind missing some school.”


	9. Infamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Thoughts so far?

“What do we know about this place?” Lydia asked, surveying her fingernails absently from the passenger’s seat of Derek’s car.

“Not much.” Derek admitted with a frown.

“That’s encouraging.” Lydia sighed, glancing out the window as the road sped by in a blur.

“It doesn’t matter.” Erica snipped angrily. “We know Stiles is there that’s all that matters.”

“Remind me again why you’re here.” Lydia snipped back with narrowed eyes.

“For Stiles.” Erica bit back. “We’re all here for Stiles.”

A round of nods circulated through the car and Lydia sighed, going back to staring out the window. Isaac, Erica and Boyd continued their conversation in the back seat and Derek focused on the road, his face slipping in and out of a pained look.

“We’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Derek announced, suddenly. “Make sure Scott and Alison are on their way.”

Lydia nodded and pulled out her phone, shooting a quick text to Alison before calling Deaton with an update.

 

* * *

 

“I’m heading out!” Stiles bellowed through the house, slipping on a jacket and heading for the door.

“And where exactly are you going?” Klaus asked, suddenly appearing out of thin air.

“To the Grill.” Stiles smiled. “To see Stefan and the others. Have fun with your hybrids while I’m gone.”

Klaus frowned, not moving out of Stiles path to allow him to leave.

“Oh come on, you have three new pack members to train.” Stiles groaned, trying to subtly edge past Klaus to the door. “I can survive one round of pool without Armageddon.”

“And what better way to get them accustomed to their new home than to show them the local watering hole so to speak?” Klaus pressed, snapping his fingers to beckon the three hybrids he’d created.

A few seconds passed and the three hybrids appeared in the front hall behind Klaus, followed closely by Elijah and Rebekah. The hybrids they’d managed to recruit earlier in the day were all in their twenties. Two of them were men, Clark and Heath, and the third a woman named Carmen. Clark was tall, with well-defined muscles and broad shoulders, the very definition of the word masculine. Heath was smaller in comparison, leaner with a toned figure rather than overt muscle. Carmen was thin and petite with dark black hair; pin straight, and slightly tanned skin.

“Get your jackets.” Klaus smirked, eyeing Stiles while speaking to the others. “We’re going on a little field trip to the local pub.”

“Brother?” Elijah questioned, ignoring the excited buzz of the three new hybrids in front of him.

“It seems Stiles has befriended the Salvatore’s.” Klaus returned, shooting Elijah a knowing look.

“I see.” Elijah smirked slightly before masking his amusement. “By all means, lead the way.”

“Ugh teenage drama.” Rebekah rolled her eyes. “I’ll be here if anyone needs me.”

With that Rebekah retreated back upstairs and the rest of them accompanied Stiles to the Grill.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sorry we’re late.” Stiles apologized, striding up to the pool table around which everyone was conversing.

“We?” Caroline asked, glancing around the Grill. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She griped after noticing Klaus and Elijah at the bar ordering drinks.

“Yeah, well, it seems my new pack doesn’t like the idea of me being left alone with the infamous Salvatore brothers.” Stiles smirked, glancing around the group at the dissatisfied faces.

“I assure you we’ll be on our best behaviors.” Elijah smiled, appearing at the pool table in a flash. “Of that you have my word.”

“I wish you wouldn’t include me in your words, brother.” Klaus interjected, appearing himself and handing a drink to Stiles.

“And I wish you wouldn’t encourage those below the legal limit to engage in debauchery.” Elijah retorted in his usual calm manner.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Klaus grinned deviously, slinging his arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

Stiles rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink, eyeing the new hybrids lingering a few feet away from the rest of the group and gossiping amongst themselves. Despite seeming uninterested, Stiles could tell they were on edge, their eyes jerking around the bar constantly, surveying every possible threat and prepared to act at any given moment.

“Are we going to stand around talking about our feelings or am I going to kick someone’s ass in a game of pool?” Stiles smirked, taking another sip before disentangling himself from Klaus and grabbing a pool cue.

“I knew there was something I liked about you.” Damon grinned, grabbing a cue of his own and beginning to rack the balls on the table.

“Well don’t get too attached,” Stiles chuckled, chalking the cue and lining up for the break. “I have a habit of ruining men like you.”

“Noted.” Damon returned, lining his own cue up for a shot after Stiles’ break.

The two continued their game, the rest lounging around the table, sipping on drinks and engaging in pointless small talk as they watched.

“It’s nice to see you behaving civilly.” Elena spoke, eyeing Klaus suspiciously.

“Now Elena, you make me out to be some sort of villain.” Klaus sipped his drink.

“Well if history is any indication…” Elena trailed off, swaying her head to the side.

“Yes, well I suppose some personal growth was in order.” Klaus shrugged, maintaining his cold mask in the face of someone he couldn’t help but distrust.

“Personal growth?” Elena scoffed, her face scrunching in disbelief. “What changed?”

Klaus said nothing, merely took another sip of his drink, his eyes flitting to Stiles laughing at the pool table with Damon.

“I can see why you like him.” Elena smiled softly, taking a swig of her beer and glancing between Stiles and Klaus.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Klaus returned stiffly, narrowing his eyes defensively.

“Don’t lie.” Elena snickered with a knowing smirk. “He willingly confronted us as a group just to negotiate your hybrid pack. I’d say that warrants at least a little bit of compassion.”

“I know not the meaning of the word.” Klaus coldly countered. “If you’ll excuse me I need another drink.”

Elena frowned and shook her head, watching Klaus walk away to the bar.

“Don’t frown.” Elijah advised, walking up to Elena while watching his brother. “How did you expect him to respond?”

“I don’t know.” Elena admitted. “With some sort of emotion I guess.”

“Nicklaus holds his cards close to the vest.” Elijah explained, passing Elena a fresh beer to replace her now empty bottle. “All his life he’s been hunted by those he cared for and all his life he’s felt alone. Not caring has become a sort of defense for him. Now that he has a family and a pack, and Stiles, he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“That seems lonely.” Elena sighed solemnly.

“Give him time.” Elijah reassured her. “So long as Stiles so wishes, I promise no harm will come to those you care for. You have my word.”

Elena stared apprehensively at Elijah before turning her gaze to Stiles who was doing some sort of ridiculous victory dance after having beat Damon.

“So our safety rests in the hands of a teenager.” Elena mumbled, sipping her beer.

“May I remind you, you yourself are a teenager.” Elijah chuckled in amusement. “You needn’t worry, Stiles seems very fond of your little group. Despite his affections for my brother he wont allow him to harm you.”

“And how can you be sure Klaus will listen to him?” Elena inquired skeptically, watching as Klaus sauntered up to Stiles and placed a delicate peck on his lips, causing Stiles spastic dance to immediately stop.

“Call it, brotherly intuition.” Elijah smiled, watching Stiles and his brother with satisfaction. “We want the same things Elena. Neither of us wants Stiles to disappear and neither of us wants to find out what Klaus will do in the event Stiles does vanish. Until further notice consider us allies.”

“It’s amazing.” Elena admitted almost stunned.

“What?” Elijah asked confusedly.

“How one young boy can completely shift the balance of power.” Elena replied, locking eyes with Elijah.

“Yes I suppose it is rather amazing.” Elijah smiled back.


	10. The Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!

“Why are we at a bar?” Allison asked, dismounting the motorcycle she’d been riding with Scott.

“Derek said to meet him here.” Scott gestured towards Derek and the rest of the pack conversing quietly around Derek’s car. “Apparently this is where Deaton’s trail goes cold.”

“So Stiles fled Beacon Hills for better drinks?” Allison cocked a brow, clearly skeptical.

“Who knows what goes through Stiles’ head?” Derek scowled, coming to stand with Allison and Scott around Scott’s bike.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Lydia sighed, turning to walk towards the doors of the Grill. “The sooner we find him the soon we go home.”

The others exchanged exhausted looks before following Lydia into the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god.” Stiles suddenly froze, his eyes widening in complete shock before he began to practically vibrate with anxiety.

“What?” Caroline asked, concerned with Stiles’ sudden shift in behavior. “What is it?”

“I have to leave. Now.” Stiles demanded, throwing his pool cue onto the table and trying to decide where to go. “I can’t be here.”

“Why not?” Caroline pressed, putting down her own pool cue and exchanging worried looks with Tyler and Damon.

“Stiles?” A voice suddenly called, seemingly freezing Stiles in place.

“Stiles we can see you.” Another voice chipped in when Stiles said nothing and refused to look up at the people addressing him.

“Why are you here?” Stiles muttered under his breath, reluctantly dragging his eyes up to meet Scott’s.

“We’re here for you.” Derek replied before Scott had a chance.

“No!” Stiles spat harshly, his face contorting into a pained expression. “You don’t get to say that!”

“Problem, love?” Klaus asked, stroking Stiles’ cheek with his hand before glaring murderously at Derek and the pack.

“No problem.” Stiles responded, his voice shaking as he spoke. “I think I’m done with pool. Can we go home now?”

“Of course.” Klaus comforted, taking Stiles’ hand and leading him away from the pool table and his old pack.

“Hold it.” Derek snarled, grabbing Klaus’ shoulder to halt his leaving with Stiles.

“Supposing you wish to keep that hand I suggest you remove it immediately.” Klaus growled back, never letting go of Stiles’ hand.

“I suggest you leave. Immediately.” Elijah interjected, speeding between Derek and Klaus before his brother took it upon himself to make good on his promise.

As if on cue every vampire, hybrid, witch and supernatural who’d been drinking with Stiles was surrounding Derek and the pack, ready to defend their new friend in the event someone tried to take him.

“Brother, take Stiles home.” Elijah instructed, adjusting the cufflinks on his jacket. “We’ll deal with this.”

Klaus glanced between his brother and Derek, unsure whether to stay or go.

“Fine.” Klaus huffed, glowering at Derek. “I’ll leave this to you then. Do not disappoint.”

With vampire speed Klaus whisked Stiles out of the Grill, leaving Elijah and the rest to get rid of Stiles’ old pack.

 

* * *

 

 

“You don’t know who you’re dealing with.” Derek ground out, standing on the defensive in front of Elijah.

“Actually,” Elijah corrected coldly. “I know exactly who you are.”

Derek looked astonished for a brief moment before slipping back into his usual dark glower.

“All we want is Stiles.” Scott cut in, uninterested in the battle of wills currently occurring before his very eyes.

“And therein lies the problem.” Elijah replied with an eye roll.

“What do you want with him anyways?” Bonnie demanded, narrowing her eyes at Scott.

“He’s my best friend.” Scott returned, offended. “I just want him to come home.”

“I get it.” Damon chuckled darkly, encroaching on Scott’s space. “You must be the friend who couldn’t give Stiles the time of day. So…” Damon glanced around at the rest of the pack members. “Which one of you is the lover who tossed him aside?”

Confused looks were exchanged amongst the pack; no one quite knowing how to answer given no one even knew Stiles had a lover.

“I’m going to go out on a limb,” Damon continued, moving away from Scott and towards Derek. “And say that would be you. You know, based on the fact he seems to hate you now.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Derek answered, monotone.

“Oh, sure you do.” Damon sneered, narrowing his eyes at Derek. “You drove him away. Right into Klaus’ arms.”

Derek’s eyes widened in surprise and hurt before quickly narrowing in rage.

“Don’t be mad.” Damon continued, a dark grin spreading across his cheeks. “I hear Klaus is one hell of a lay. His words not mine.”

With that Derek was gone, his eyes glowing Alpha red as he grew claws and razor sharp teeth and set out to kill Damon. The second their alpha wolfed out, so too did the rest of the pack, snarling and snapping at various vampires who began to move to attack them.

“Interesting.” Elijah commented, watching as Scott and the other betas. “Have you ever seen this type of wolf before?” He asked, turning to Tyler.

“You mean one’s that turn outside the full moon but don’t become wolves?” Tyler replied smarmily. “Nope.”

“I wonder what bloodline they descend from.” Elijah pondered aloud.

“Who cares?” Tyler snapped, punching Boyd in the face as he tried to charge at him. “Just kill them already.”

“Right.” Elijah huffed, as if snapping out of a daze. “Let’s not delay the inevitable.”

With lightening speed Elijah’s hand was wrapped around Derek’s throat, lifting him off the ground as the wolf snarled through his lack of oxygen.

“Enough.” Elijah ordered, using compulsion to force Derek to still. “Stiles’ home is with us. You have no right to sink your claws back into his life after pushing him away. Take your fate like a man and leave Mystic Falls at once, if I ever see you and your pack here again you have my word I will kill you.”

Derek gasped as Elijah threw him across the bar, crashing through a table landing in crumpled pile of limbs. By the time he looked up, Elijah and the others were gone, leaving Boyd unconscious on the floor, Scott coughing up blood, and the rest looking around dazed as if unsure what had happened.

“What exactly are we in the middle of?” Lydia demanded, helping Derek to his feet.

“Call Deaton.” Derek coughed in response, finally getting his wind back.


	11. Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when things start to get real. Please let me know your thoughts!

“Why are they here?” Stiles shouted, hurling his glass of bourbon against a wall and watching it fragment into a million pieces.

“It seems your friends don’t know why you chose to leave.” Klaus replied calmly, simply watching Stiles’ outburst from the couch.

“How is that possible?” Stiles bit in a hushed snarl. “Derek knows what he did. How could he not know why I left?”

“It appears he’s chosen to keep your affair a secret from the rest.” Klaus explained.

“Why am I not surprised?” Stiles murmured darkly. “Even when it can solve all his problems, he still refuses to acknowledge me.”

“He’s a fool.” Klaus sighed, rising off the couch and catching Stiles in his arms to stop his pacing.

Closing his eyes, Stiles nuzzled into Klaus’ strong chest, reveling in the safety he found in the man’s arms.

“Thank you.” Stiles mumbled into Klaus’ shirt.

“For what?” Klaus asked curiously.

“For this.” Stiles replied, hugging Klaus tighter. “For rescuing me. For everything.”

“My pleasure, love.” Klaus whispered, softly kissing the top of Stiles head before tilting his face up to kiss his lips.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Stefan’s voice sounded through the otherwise quiet house as he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“I’m not.” Damon interjected sarcastically.

“But I think we need an explanation.” Stefan finished, frowning at his brother before locking eyes with Klaus and Stiles.

Sighing, Stiles detangled himself from Klaus’ hold and nodded, reluctantly accepting the fact his old life had caught up with his new.

 

* * *

 

 

“What happened back there?” Bonnie asked, eyeing Stiles in concern.

“Yeah, you totally froze at the Grill.” Caroline added, watching Stiles wince at her words.

“I guess I wasn’t ready to face what I’d run from.” Stiles admitted, looking anywhere but his new friends and family.

“Did they hurt you?” Elena asked quietly, trying to be as delicate as she could.

“Physically, no.” Stiles sighed, finally looking up. “Although Derek did have an affinity for slamming me against walls.”

“Sounds healthy.” Damon countered darkly.

“Everyone has their issues.” Stiles shrugged, thanking Klaus as he handed him a new glass of bourbon to replace the one he’d destroyed. “Derek was mine.”

“So you two were involved.” Elena spoke, more of a confirmation than a question.

Stiles nodded and took a large gulp of his drink, wondering how often one had to resort to alcohol in crisis situations to be considered a drunk.

“I loved him.” Stiles admitted, a pained expression breaking through his hard mask. “When I finally got him to be with me I thought I’d be happy. Turns out all he wanted was my body. I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone about us. He didn’t even want the pack to know.”

“So you ran with werewolves?” Tyler asked, his interest piqued at the mention of pack.

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled, recollecting his life in the pack before things had gotten complicated. “Scott got turned by Derek’s crazy uncle. I ended up getting dragged along for the ride you could say.”

“And how did you fit in to the pack?” Caroline questioned, glancing at Tyler as if hoping to find any information that would suggest she could do the same.

“Mostly I kept Scott in check. Kept him from killing people when he didn’t know what was happening to him.” Stiles explained, taking another drink. “Then wolves started vying for Alpha and Scott got dragged into the bigger picture. And so did I. It became our job to protect Beacon Hills from everything from other werewolves to druids and everything in between. Of course my dad being the Sheriff created a rift when I had to start lying to him about what was happening. Then Scott started neglecting everything in favor of Allison, so I guess I just naturally ended up under Derek’s thumb when there was no one else around.”

“Thankfully he’s free of that life now.” Klaus growled, pulling Stiles against him on the couch.

“And I’m not going back.” Stiles declared, pure determination taking over his features.

“Got it.” Damon sighed, bored of listening to an explanation he didn’t need to justify killing the wolves. “Wolves, bad. Let’s kill them all and be done with it.”

“That wont be necessary.” Elijah announced sternly. “I made it clear they were to leave town on punishment of death. Besides I don’t think young Stiles wants them murdered.”

“I don’t want them dead. I just want them gone.” Stiles nodded, agreeing with Elijah.

“Why don’t you turn in, love?” Klaus prompted, frowning as he noticed Stiles’ eyes lulling closed every so often.

“I’m not tired.” Stiles sulked, glancing away as if to hide it.

“Come on, it’s been a long day.” Klaus insisted, lifting Stiles up and hauling him upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

“We can’t let those wolves take Stiles.” Bonnie voiced, breaking the silence that had been hanging in the air since Stiles was carried off. “He’s the only thing keeping Klaus in check.”

“So we kill them.” Damon stated darkly.

“You do that and Stiles will hate you.” Elijah arched a brow at Damon.

“Do you think they’ll actually leave town?” Elena asked Elijah doubtfully.

“No.” Elijah admitted with a sigh.

“And we’re back to killing them.” Damon ground out insistently.

“Stiles has just begun to let go of his past.” Elijah glared at Damon. “We kill them and he’ll return to Beacon Hills. Whether he’ll admit it or not, he still has feelings for the Alpha.”

“What do you suggest?” Stefan inquired, folding his arms over his chest.

“For now we do nothing.” Elijah announced, adjusting his suit jacket absently. “At home Stiles is protected by a family of Originals and Hybrids. At school he has you. They would be foolish to try anything with us so close.”

“You honestly think they’re going to stop?” Damon snapped moodily. “They’re wolves, they run on instinct and emotion, and their Alpha clearly wants Stiles’ back. They’re not going to stop.”

“True.” Elijah responded, ignoring Damon’s impertinent tone. “But the beta’s will keep the Alpha in check and we will keep the beta’s in check. If they attack first Stiles is much more likely to side with us.”

“Playing the waiting game?” Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes and waving an arm at Elijah. “That’s your big plan?”

“Yes.” Elijah retorted icily. “You would do well to play along.”

“We’ll protect him at school.” Bonnie promised with a serious face.

“Thank you.” Elijah bowed his head to her slightly in gratitude.

“Fine.” Damon finally conceded reluctantly and angrily. “But when this fails I get to kill them.”


	12. Fade to Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if anyone can predict what's about to happen!

“Hybrids…” Isaac repeated incredulously. “Is that even possible?”

“Apparently.” Deaton’s voice answered over the phone that was sitting in the middle of the pack’s circle, on speaker. “According to my research, vampires are an ancient species thousands of years old, and the people you say are protecting Stiles sound like the Original family.”

“Original?” Scott asked, hating every moment they left Stiles in a den of monsters.

“The first Vampire family from whom all other Vampires descend.” Deaton explained, the faint sound of rustling paper audible in the background. “It seems they were created through a powerful magic and cannot be killed. Nicklaus, I’m assuming that’s the one who whisked Stiles away based on your description, was a werewolf before being turned to a Vampire, and became the first Hybrid. His bite kills Vampires and his blood heals. It seems Stiles has fallen in with a very dangerous crowd.”

“That’s an understatement.” Erica grumbled.

“Apparently Stiles is sleeping with Nicklaus.” Isaac spoke, glancing to Derek who remained silent but for an almost inaudible growl.

“That is problematic.” Deaton hummed from the phone.

“So what do we do about it?” Derek snapped, sick of listening to a history lesson rather than tracking down Stiles and forcibly hauling him home.

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Deaton replied calmly, ignoring Derek’s temper. “You can continue trying to convince him to return, but I advise not to make an enemy of his current company.”

“We’re not leaving without him.” Scott insisted. “This is Stiles we’re talking about.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Stiles sulked, glaring at Damon who was walking beside him and scaring off anyone who got remotely close whether human or not. “Besides, you don’t even attend this school. Don’t you think people will notice a stranger skulking around the halls?”

“Nope.” Damon returned, pushing a student out of their path and into a locker without shame. “Your teachers have been compelled, they won’t even notice I’m here.” 

“Was that necessary?” Stiles snapped, shooting the student Damon had pushed an apologetic look.

“A pack of werewolves are in Mystic Falls for the sole purpose of spiriting you away to god knows where, so yes it’s necessary.” Damon countered sinisterly.

“I really don’t think random human students pose a threat to me.” Stiles sighed, his lips pursing in agitation. “And I can take care of myself.”

“Irrelevant.” Damon retorted with an eye roll. “Elena and my brother are busy and charged me with your custody. So you’re stuck with me.”

“Lucky me.” Stiles grumbled under his breath before flinging open the classroom door and storming inside.

 

* * *

 

 

“Klaus!” Stiles bellowed, throwing open the door to the house and watching as it slammed into the wall.

“Problem?” Klaus asked, arching an amused brow at Stiles’ sudden outburst.

“Yes. Problem.” Stiles scowled. “If I have to spend one more minute with Damon I’ll wind up killing him!”

“Damon?” Klaus repeated, his face falling to anger.

“Yes. Damon.” Stiles flailed his arms to emphasize the name.

“And where are Elena and Stefan?” Klaus narrowed his eyes, clearly displeased with Stiles’ bodyguard.

“I don’t know. Damon said they were busy then compelled all my teachers to allow him into class with me.” Stiles rumbled angrily.

“Interesting.” Klaus exhaled, his jaw flexing in fury.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me.” Stiles pressed, continuing to flail his arms exaggeratedly. “I had to spend an entire day with Damon. I don’t need a chaperone, I can take care of myself.”

“I know.” Klaus sighed, relaxing a bit. “It’s merely a precaution for my peace of mind.”

With that Stiles seemed to calm slightly, sighing at Klaus’ admittance and falling onto the couch.

“Fine.” Stiles conceded rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. “How do we know they’re even still in town?”

“I have Clark, Heath and Carmen keeping an eye on them.” Klaus admitted, taking a seat beside Stiles on the couch.

“Why are they still here?” Stiles grumbled.

Klaus traced circles on Stiles shoulder with his fingers, watching Stiles’ unwind under his touch.

“They’ll be gone soon enough.” Klaus reassured him.

Stiles turned to face Klaus with a weak smile, their eyes locking and making Stiles heart skip a beat. Klaus did nothing, neither making a move to close the small space between them nor turning away, simply leaving the decision up to Stiles. After a few seconds of being mesmerized by Klaus’ eyes Stiles closed the gap between them, reveling in the taste of Klaus’ lips pressed against his own. The kiss was chaste at first, Klaus allowing Stiles complete control over how far he wanted to go.

It didn’t take long for Stiles to lose his inhibitions and deepen the kiss, opening his mouth to Klaus and tangling their tongues together. Loving the modicum of control he’d been granted Stiles pushed Klaus over on the couch, quickly straddling his hips and making their kiss rougher as Klaus’ hands snuck under his shirt and caressed his bare skin. Pulling away Stiles turned his attention to Klaus’ neck, feathering the hybrid’s skin with hickeys that vanished almost as quickly as Stiles managed to create them. His control finally breaking, Klaus unzipped Stiles’ hoodie and threw it aside, quickly doing the same with his shirt.

Stiles continued feathering Klaus’ skin with kisses, slowly moving lower and lower and basking in the growls and moans of pleasure Klaus was emitting under his touch.

Suddenly, a harsh snarl cut through the aroused sounds filling the room, causing both Stiles and Klaus to stop what they were doing. Both spun to find Derek standing in the foyer of the house, glaring at them with Alpha red eyes and flanked by Scott and the other betas.

“Leave.” Klaus growled, as if he thought that would actually work, tightening his grip on Stiles’ hips to hold him in place atop his body.

Derek’s growl grew more feral as he eyed Klaus’ hold on Stiles’ hips where Stiles straddled the hybrid. It didn’t help that both men had their shirts flung across the room and Stiles’ pants were unbuttoned to allow for easy access.

As if unable to speak through the blind rage, Derek strode forward and heaved Stiles off of Klaus’ lap.

“Ouch!” Stiles yelped at Derek’s painful grip that far exceeded human strength.

At Stiles’ sound it was Klaus’ turn to snarl, getting off the couch with Vampire speed and flinging Derek across the room with a roar.

“Run!” Klaus shouted to Stiles, flashing his hybrid eyes at him for emphasis.

“I’m not leaving you!” Stiles insisted, steading his stance and narrowing his eyes at his old pack.

“I see we have uninvited visitors.” Rebekah chirped darkly, suddenly appearing in the room and barring her fangs at Erica. “How rude.”

“Indeed.” Elijah agreed emotionlessly. “I believe I told you to leave town.”

Derek simply growled in response, already having picked himself up off the floor where he’d been thrown.

“We’re not leaving without Stiles!” Scott bit at the Original family irately.

“I already told you I’m not going back with you!” Stiles barked, thrusting his hands towards his old pack and watching as an invisible force pushed them back several feet. “Leave!”

“You don’t know what you’re saying!” Scott threw back, steadying himself after Stiles’ sudden show of power. “They control peoples minds!”

“I’m not being compelled!” Stiles spat back offended. “I’m here because I want to be. This is my family!”

“I thought that’s what we were.” Scott suddenly quieted, looking hurt.

Stiles took a deep breath, glancing at Derek coldly then at Klaus lovingly.

“Things change.” Stiles replied, holding Klaus’ gaze with a subdued grin that reassured the hybrid he wasn’t leaving.

Derek snarled at Stiles’ declaration, barring his teeth and claws like a wild animal before charging at Klaus.

“No!” Stiles screeched in panic, watching as Derek flung Klaus threw a wooden table, woodchips getting lodged in the hybrid’s skin.

The second Klaus was thrown, Elijah was there and Derek was crumpling to the floor, his heart in Elijah’s hand, bloody and mangled.

Stiles watched as if in slow motion as Derek collapsed, his red eyes dimming into vacant, lifeless orbs. His scream lodged in his throat, unable to escape Stiles’ mouth as his heart broke all over again. All of a sudden immense pain rippled through his entire body and Stiles’ eyes faded to black, his vision disappearing as the last thing he saw was Derek’s dead body lying on the floor in a pool of blood.


	13. Door to Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Thoughts?

“What happened?” Derek croaked, sitting up to a sharp pain in his chest that caused him to double over.

“He lives.” Klaus scoffed, waving his arms as if Derek were on display. “Pity.”

“Where are we?” Derek muttered, forcing himself to stand despite the pain.

Glancing around Derek only grew more confused. It looked like a maze, but unlike anything he’d ever seen before. The floor looked as though it were a checkered chess board and the walls barring them in every direction were metallic yet sprouting vines and flowers as if such things naturally grew out of metal.

“I thought I was dead.” Derek admitted, confused.

“You were.” Elijah huffed, glaring at Derek harshly. “I killed you.”

“Then how am I here?” Derek growled back, holding his chest to make the pain lessen.

“Stiles.” Klaus bit ferociously. “He saved you. And in doing so he’s destroyed us all.”

“Come again?” Lydia chimed in, far more concerned with getting answers than her own safety.

“Stiles psyche couldn’t take seeing your Alpha die.” Rebekah sighed from her place leaning against the metallic wall of the maze. “So he made it so it never happened. Problem is, he’s not experienced enough with his power to consciously make that happen.”

“So what did he make happen?” Isaac asked, looking worried.

“He wiped out the supernatural world.” Rebekah frowned. “You sure know how to pick ‘em Nick.”

In a fit of rage Klaus grabbed Derek by the throat and lifted him off the floor.

“You should be dead.” Klaus snarled, his hybrid eyes replacing his human ones.

“You can’t kill him Nicklaus,” Elijah sighed, watching his brother slowly strangle the Alpha. “He doesn’t exist. None of us do.”

“Maybe not, but I can have immense fun trying.” Klaus returned harshly.

“I know it’d make me feel better.” Damon cut in sarcastically.

“Oh you’re here as well.” Klaus rolled his eyes, flinging Derek to the ground and watching him gasp for air. “That’s perfect.”

“Now that the band’s back together, how are we getting out of here?” Damon asked, eyeing Klaus in search of answers.

“Where exactly is here?” Caroline glanced around, taking in the oddities surrounding them.

“Stiles’ mind.” Klaus huffed, punching the wall of the maze, frustrated. “He can’t eliminate an entire supernatural world, he simply altered the fabric of reality so it no longer exists. We’re locked in the depths of his subconscious.”

“What happened?” Damon demanded in disbelief.

“Why don’t you ask the mutt?” Klaus ground out, desperately trying to remain calm. “He’s the one who broke into our house to try and steal him in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah, well he’s the one who killed me.” Derek shot back, nodding towards Elijah.

“Great.” Stefan ran his hand down his face. “Now that we’re done playing the blame game, can we figure out how to fix this?”

“All we have to do is convince Stiles’ to restore the supernatural world.” Rebekah shrugged, as if it were so easy.

“Oh is that all? Except we’re stuck here, which appears to be the center of a maze.” Damon dripped sarcasm.

“Better get started then.” Elena announced, beginning to walk through the maze.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stiles come on,” Scott pleaded over the phone. “Don’t be like that.”

“Sorry Scotty but I needed a change.” Stiles repeated for the thousandth time to his friend. “Mystic Falls is my home now.”

“But you still haven’t been able to give me a reason.” Scott sighed through the phone.

A long silence hung between them before Scott broke it in a concerned tone.

“You still there dude?” Scott asked.

“Hm? Oh yeah, sorry, I must’ve zoned out.” Stiles apologized. “I don’t really know why I left but I can’t come back yet.”

Scott sighed but said nothing.

“Stop sighing,” Stiles cautioned. “You’ll trigger your asthma.”

“Where are you even planning to stay?” Scott asked, ignoring Stiles scolding.

“I’ve got a place.” Stiles replied.

“How’d you swing that?” Scott asked, shocked.

“I… I don’t really know it just happened.” Stiles frowned, unsure why he couldn’t recall how he’d acquired his new house.

“That doesn’t sound suspicious.” Scott retorted sarcastically.

“I’ve gotta go man.” Stiles ended the conversation, hanging up the phone and collapsing onto the couch.

He glanced at the empty seat beside him and frowned, an irritating tickle prickling at the back of his mind that he couldn’t quite explain.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s happening now?” Damon groaned in irritation.

Stiles’ voice echoed though the maze, as did Scott’s, blaring a conversation and monologue no one could understand.

“How am I talking to him if I’m here?” Scott asked incredulously. “Is this a memory? A dream?”

“It’s his new reality.” Rebekah snipped, sick of all the useless questions. “Those born supernatural are simply gone from his world, those born human and turned supernatural seem to have been replaced with human versions of themselves.”

“So I’m alive?” Scott pressed, confused.

“No you’re replaced. Think of it more as a puppet with your face.” Rebekah replied smarmily. “Now less talking more walking.”

“A door!” Caroline and Erica squealed in unison.

“Take it down a notch Blondie… Blondies.” Damon replied cynically, correcting himself at the realization there were two of them.

“Could this be the way out?” Caroline practically vibrated with optimism.

“Doubtful.” Klaus replied icily, gesturing for her to open the door.

As fast as Caroline opened it she slammed it shut again, a deep blush settling on her cheeks.

“It’s not the way out.” She meekly voiced.

“Then what is it?” Stefan asked, getting his answer all too soon as Erica threw the door open with a wicked grin.

Inside the room beyond the door were Klaus and Stiles on the couch in their house. Stiles straddled Klaus, their clothes slowly being torn off as Stiles speckled Klaus’ skin with kiss marks.

“Well that was terrifying.” Tyler shuddered, thankful when Caroline slammed the door shut once more.

Derek growled, desperately trying to curb his rage to slash Klaus’ throat at the sight of Stiles practically mounting the hybrid.

“You’re lucky I can’t kill you here.” Derek snarled.

“You can’t kill me in the real world either, but you’re welcome to give it your best effort.” Klaus smirked darkly at the werewolf. “I relish the idea of watching you die again.”

“So what, these doors are memories?” Damon interjected with an eye roll at Klaus’ threat.

“Appears so.” Elijah nodded, stoic as ever.

“I don’t know if I’m up for this.” Isaac shook his head. “I don’t really want to reveal Stiles’ every thought on the way out.”

“Would you rather we stay here for eternity?” Rebekah snipped, continuing at the horrified look on Isaac’s face. “Didn’t think so. Now make yourself useful and find the next door.”


	14. Mind Altering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Concerns? More to come soon!   
> Also if you like this so far check out the rest of my stuff and subscribe to my page!

“You okay?” Caroline asked, staring at Stiles’ with concern.

“Fine.” Stiles smiled tiredly, wincing. “Just have a headache.”

“Maybe you should see the nurse.” Elena offered with a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah, good idea.” Stiles nodded, getting up from the lunch table and making his way to the school nurse’s office.

 

* * *

 

 

“Door number seven.” Lydia pursed her lips in frustration. “So far we’ve seen three of Stiles’ romps with Klaus, his mother’s death, a videogame session with him and Scott, and his father attacking him drunk. Does this feel invasive to anyone else?”

“We’ve got no choice so stop complaining.” Damon shot back at her, the cold hard truth in his voice. “Besides, seventh time’s the charm.”

With that he flung open the door, preemptively cringing and hoping to god he didn’t have to see yet another naked Klaus. What he saw actually had him wishing for a memory involving Klaus, if only to avoid the absolute chaos that was now being caused. On the other side of the door was Stiles, but instead of Klaus sharing his bed, it was Derek who lay nude beside him. Everyone watched, frozen in shock and afraid to move for fear of Klaus killing the first person that caught his eye. Memory Stiles rolled over to lie atop Derek, laughing as Derek grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. Damon finally snapped out of his frozen stupor just in time to slam the door on them before Derek rammed into Stiles with a lusty passion.

“I knew it!” Erica whooped, smacking Boyd in the arm.

Klaus’ voice was savage as he turned to Derek, eyes turning hybrid and fangs extending.

“Brother.” Elijah warned reluctantly. “You can’t kill him here, but even supposing you could what if his death seals us here forever? It was his death that caused this whole mess after all.”

“I don’t care.” Klaus spat moving to take a bite out of Derek.

“Liar!” Scott suddenly bellowed, pushing Derek before Klaus could touch him. “I knew you did something to him!”

“You mean you still haven’t told them?” Rebekah asked in disbelief. “May as well come clean now that the cat’s out of the bag. Or Wolf.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Derek frowned, glancing at Rebekah in confusion.

“Oh for goodness sake.” Rebekah asserted venomously. “Your Alpha here and Stiles were sex friends. That is before the dog tossed him aside.”

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Derek as if he were utter garbage and Derek’s eyebrows knitted together at her declaration.

“I never threw him aside…” Derek trailed off, his face scrunching as he desperately tried to remember his last encounter with Stiles. “I haven’t seen him since three days before he took off.”

All eyes surveyed Derek skeptically, some with silent accusation, others with disapproving frowns, and Klaus with a cold mask hiding a glimmer of satisfaction.

“What did you do Nick?” Rebekah demanded, recognizing her brother’s look of contentment reserved only for success in some twisted plan.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, little sister.” Klaus shrugged.

“Don’t play coy, I recognize that glint in your eye.” Rebekah glared at him.

“Stiles’ phone was under my bed, but now that I think about it he took it with him the last time I saw him…” Derek mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. “Ugh. Why does my head hurt?”

“You didn’t.” Elijah’s eyes widened, already knowing the answer.

“Funny thing about compulsion on a mated werewolf. The compulsion will convince your conscious mind of whatever I tell it to. Your wolf, however, not that easy.” Klaus chuckled darkly, smirking haughtily at Derek.

At the shocked and enraged expression on Derek’s face Klaus continued.

“Yes mated, not that you would ever admit such a thing considering you wouldn’t even allow Stiles to tell his best friend about you. Must take quite the toll on a relationship, all the lies and secrets. Not that I would know seeing as he and I had no secrets.”

“I cannot believe you would do this.” Rebekah threw at her brother, shaking her head in disapproval.

“All I did was help along an already failing relationship.” Klaus said, no hint of remorse in his voice.

“What did you do?” Derek demanded, wolfed out and grabbing the collar of Klaus’ shirt aggressively.

“You severed ties to him. Then forgot you did so. Funny though how even with him vanishing you didn’t notice for days. I didn’t change your behavior, you were always neglectful.” Klaus spat, breaking Derek’s wrist where he’d grabbed his shirt. “Even with your animal instinct telling you to go to him, to claim him as your own for all other wolves to see, you fought it. I didn’t hurt Stiles. You did.”

 

* * *

 

 

“St…Sti…Stiles.” Caroline’s voice cut through Stiles’ sleep, making his eyes snap open only to have him roll off the cot he’d fallen asleep on.

“Oh my god!” Caroline sputtered, helping Stiles off the nurse’s office floor. “Are you alright?”

Stiles surveyed her face, looking for black and red veined eyes, fangs, anything similar to the flash of monster he’d first seen upon awakening. Finding nothing out of the ordinary he sighed, writing it off as an optical illusion.

“I’m fine.” Stiles grimaced, remembering his headache as it hit him in an immense wave of pain. “Just the headache still. I just need to sleep it off, I was having strange dreams.”

Caroline looked concerned but bit her tongue and simply nodded, something Stiles was immensely grateful for. The two left the nurse’s office, Stiles every so often turning to look at Caroline so quickly he was afraid he’d get whiplash. Every time he caught a glimpse of her in his peripheral vision she appeared as a monster, with inhuman eyes, fangs, and blood smeared over her face. He really needed that nap.

 

* * *

 

 

“You should’ve told us!” Scott berated Derek, past rage and simply exasperated with his Alpha’s dishonesty.

“There was nothing to tell.” Derek threw back, folding his arms across his chest defensively.

“Tell that to Stiles!” Scott barked, balling his fists in frustration.

“Technically he did.” Damon distractedly replied from a few feet away where he was trying to pry open an elaborate door that seemed to be welded shut.

“Not helping.” Rebekah amusedly smirked, watching the argument as if it were a television show.

“Not caring.” Damon scoffed. “Now make yourself useful and help me get this open.”

Rolling her eyes Rebecca strode to Damon and grabbed the door handle alongside him, helping him force the door open.

“Katherine?” Damon exclaimed in utter shock.

At her name every Mystic Falls supernatural rushed to where Damon and Rebekah stood. Inside the door was a room, extremely large and extremely bare, filled with nothing but supernatural beings.

“Finally!” Katherine ran at the door only to halt a few feet short of exiting, clearly stopped by some invisible force. “Get me out of here!”


	15. A Triskelion and A Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and I'll update again soon!

“Katerina?” Elijah’s mildly surprised voice cut through the tense silence.

“Perhaps I misjudged this situation.” Klaus grinned darkly, approaching the door and coming to stand as close as possible to the trapped Katherine. “There are some benefits.”

Katherine seemed to shrink back from the door despite the invisible barrier separating them, a fearful look in her eyes that she tried to mask with a deep glower.

“Why are you here?” Damon interjected menacingly, narrowing his eyes at the cause of most of his problems.

“You tell me.” Katherine returned with an over exaggerated roll of her eyes. “One minute I’m poolside with my compelled cabaña boy and the next I’m trapped here.”

“You compelled a cabaña boy?” Damon huffed, shaking his head in disgust.

“What can I say, I like my men tan. Why do you think we didn’t work out?” Katherine retorted, cocking her head to the side and flashing an unnervingly innocent smile.

Before Damon could angrily retort, Caroline stepped in front of him and began to speak, leaving Damon in a silent spiral of irritation.

“This is the only door.” Caroline pointed out, causing the others to glance around frantically in search of any other way they could go. “We either stay in this maze forever or join Katherine in her invisible prison.”

“Oh,” Katherine drawled, jutting her bottom lip out in a condescending frown. “Problem?”

“Do shut up.” Rebekah chirped, smiling spitefully at Katherine.

“Well we can’t go in there.” Stefan announced, ignoring Katherine and Rebekah’s banter and pointing at the room Katherine was sealed in. “We don’t know if we’ll be able to get out.”

“Why don’t we send Derek in?” Scott grumbled sarcastically under his breath, glaring at Derek from the corner of his eye, still bitter about his relation with Stiles.

“Brilliant.” Klaus responded, a devious grin spreading across his face.

In a flash Derek was on the other side of the invisible barrier with Katherine, curtsey of a forceful push from Klaus. Klaus stood at the edge of the barrier, smirking at Derek as he straightened up from the push and turned to growl furiously at the Hybrid.

“Well, don’t just stand there. See if there’s an exit. For your sake I hope there is.” Klaus grinned, his dimples appearing on his face. “I wouldn’t want to spend eternity with her.”

He gestured lazily at Katherine and Derek growled, his eyes flashing as he snapped his teeth at the Hybrid.

“Nicklaus.” Elijah sighed disapprovingly, frowning and shaking his head.

“Don’t start brother.” Klaus warned, flicking his wrist at Derek in silent instruction to venture deeper into the room in search of an exit.

Derek growled but turned to explore the room, having no other choice save setting up permanent residency in the invisible prison.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stiles?” His father’s voice echoed through the phone as he answered.

“Hey dad.” Stiles spoke, wincing slightly at the sound of his own voice. His headaches had only been growing worse and were at the point that the slightest sound felt like nails being forced into his brain.

“Something wrong son?” His father asked, slightly concerned but mostly curious.

“No, just checking in.” Stiles answered quietly, desperately trying to ease his migraine. “How’s your friend?”

“Not doing so good.” His father sighed, and Stiles could practically see the concerned creases appear around his eyes. “Cancer. Not pretty.”

“I’m sorry.” Stiles offered, wincing again as he spoke.

“It’s all right.” His father replied. “I’m going to stay a bit longer. Who knows how much time he has left at this point. Will you be alright on your own?”

“I’ll be fine.” Stiles reassured him. “I’m actually out on a… camping trip… with some friends.”

“Camping trip?” His father asked, his voice filled with skepticism.

“I’m fine dad. It’s no big deal. Spend time with your friend.” Stiles sighed.

“I’ll call you in a few days to check in.” His father answered, mild distrust in his voice.

Both offered a quick goodbye and hung up, leaving Stiles to collapse backwards onto his bed. He gazed around the room, a deep frown settling over his face. Even by his own standards he looked like hell. His eyes had large, deep-set bags under them and his face was pale and withdrawn from lack of sleep. Every time he lay down his mind spiraled with visions of vicious creatures, snarling, teeth bared and eyes tainted strange colours. Still, despite their impossible nature they were unnaturally handsome and oddly familiar, and no matter what Stiles did they were keeping him awake. Dreams of men with gravelly voices, intoxicating dimples, and intensely deep eyes were frequenting him more and more often, and in turn his headaches were getting increasingly worse.

Advil did nothing to ease the pain like a building pressure behind his eyes. He was starting to think he was losing his mind, memories he shouldn’t have, that shouldn’t be possible, starting to flood into his consciousness. He sighed and closed his eyes, praying his sleep would be dreamless for once.

 

* * *

 

 

“There’s a door in the middle of the room.” Derek frowned, standing at the edge of the barrier he was now trapped within.

“Why do you look like that’s a bad thing?” Damon asked, his brows arching as a bad feeling twisted in his gut.

“It won’t open.” Derek growled, narrowing his eyes once more at Klaus. “There’s a strange lock on the front.”

“Great.” Damon huffed, irritated. “So we’re stuck here.”

“Can you describe the lock?” Elijah interjected, addressing Derek calmly in an attempt to ease the tension.

“Yeah it’s large and mounted on the front of the door. Two slots for some sort of keys.” Derek explained, addressing Elijah with a sigh and a shrug.

“Keys?” Elijah inquired curiously, arching a brow at Derek in a silent request for him to elaborate.

“One’s in the shape of a cross.” Derek offered, trailing off without describing the other.

“And the other?” Klaus pressed agitatedly, narrowing his eyes and adding a threatening undercurrent to his voice. “We haven’t got all day.”

“A triskelion.” Derek mumbled, averting his eyes from everyone and shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

“Of course.” Scott huffed, stepping forwards with an exasperated flail of his arms.

“Problem?” Rebekah asked disinterestedly, rolling her eyes and assessing her fingernails.

“It’s his tattoo.” Scott sighed, gesturing to Derek. “He has a triskelion on his back.”

“It doesn’t fit into the door.” Derek growled defensively, as if that somehow diminished its significance.

“Turn around and I’ll cut it off.” Klaus offered with a stony grin, folding his arms behind his back.

“Try this.” Scott offered, tossing a wooden block with a triskelion carved into it at Derek.

Derek fixed him with an irritated glare filled with silent question and Scott shrugged, simply replying “I’ve kept it close since Kate tried to steal it.”

Derek turned it over in his hands and sighed, knowing immediately it would fit into the door.

“I still don’t have a cross.” Derek sighed in a quiet mumbled, never looking up from the triskelion carving.

“Why would Stiles make a cross the key?” Lydia pondered aloud, scanning everyone gathered around the entrance to the room.

“Stiles.” Katherine spoke in a smug tone filled with amusement. “Now why does that sound so familiar?”

She fixed Klaus with a knowing stare, her smug grin deepening as she crossed her arms and jutted her hip out. Klaus said nothing under the weight of everyone’s stares, simply steeled his face and narrowed his eyes furiously at Katherine, silently contemplating ripping her heart from her chest.


	16. 1494

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

“How do you know the kid?” Damon asked accusingly, eyeing Katherine with clear animosity.

“Now that I think of it, wasn’t a cross what he gave you when-“ Katherine chuckled, ignoring Damon and eyeing Klaus knowingly before he cut her off.

“Another word and I’ll remove your tongue.” Klaus snarled at her threateningly.

“I’d like to hear what she has to say.” Rebekah announced, everyone else concurring with a round of nods and hollers of agreement.

“I’m warning you.” Klaus bit, flashing as close to Katherine as was possible without becoming trapped alongside her.

Katherine simply rolled her eyes and mockingly blew kisses towards him in response, confident he wouldn’t cross the invisible barrier and risk imprisonment.

Klaus snarled in response, barely holding himself in check from rushing into the room and ripping her to pieces.

“Nicklaus, I hardly think that’s becoming of you.” Elijah reprimanded with a slight downturn of his mouth, barely noticeable save for those familiar with his look of disappointment.

“Would someone tell us what’s going on?” Rebekah demanded, crossing her arms and pursing her lips like an insolent child.

“Your brother’s just mad because I killed his lover.” Katherine sighed, almost disinterestedly, twirling a lock of her hair distractedly.

“What does that have to with Stiles?” Isaac asked, glancing between Katherine and Klaus in utter confusion.

“They honestly don’t know do they?” Katherine scoffed in disbelief, an amused grin spreading across her face as she locked eyes with Klaus and continued to speak. “His lover was Stiles. Though at the time that was his last name. What was his first name again? G-“

“Enough!” Klaus roared, and in an instant his eyes were those of a Hybrid and his hand was tightly clenched around Katherine’s throat, holding her off the ground and smiling with razor sharp wolf teeth as she struggled to breathe.

“Nick!” Rebekah gasped, a look of horror settling over her face as her brother became sealed in with Katherine and Derek.

“-Down-“ Katherine choked, feet flailing wildly with no solid ground beneath them. “-Breathe-“

“Just couldn’t keep your mouth shut.” Damon shook his head mockingly, a glint of pleasure in his eyes at seeing Katherine suffer.

“Nicklaus.” Elijah warned from the edge of the barrier, an urgency in his voice as he watched his brother choking the woman he once loved.

“She can’t die.” Klaus reasoned darkly, maintaining his grip on her throat despite her struggling. “Not here. So there’s no problem.”

“-Problem-“ Katherine choked out, desperately scratching at Klaus’ hand in a futile attempt to free herself.

“Brother!” Elijah bellowed, flashing forwards and freeing Katherine from Klaus’ vice like grip.

She spluttered and gasped for air, clutching at her chest as she inhaled deeply to replenish her lack of oxygen.

“Noble to the very end.” Klaus ridiculed with a deep glare.

“Perfect. Now you’re all stuck over there.” Stefan huffed, carding his fingers through his hair in frustration. “What was your plan exactly?”

“Well I can’t speak for my brother but I was going to slowly torture Katerina until she was begging for release then rip out her tongue.” Klaus retorted condescendingly.

“Of course.” Stefan huffed, glancing around at the others. “Anyone else care to give it a try?”

“Can we get back to the cross?” Lydia chirped, taking charge as per usual. “Do you have it or not?”

“Mm, Not.” Katherine answered before Klaus had a chance.

Klaus’ eyes widened as he clutched at his chest where the cross would’ve normally hung to find it missing.

“Looking for this?” Katherine jeered, twirling the necklace in her fingers as if contemplating destroying it.

“Give it to me!” Klaus roared, a feral, blood-curdling noise that held more threatening than anything else he’d ever spoken and made Katherine freeze momentarily before regaining her composure.

“I don’t think so.” Katherine refused, gripping the pendant tightly. “You get this back when I’m safely through that door.”

Klaus snarled and took a step towards her only to halt when she gripped the necklace in both hands, threatening to rip it apart should he continue his approach.

“This little trinket is my ticket home.” Katherine drawled, holding the necklace protectively.

In a sudden flash the necklace was gone and Katherine was on the floor clutching a broken wrist with a look of malice on her face.

“Do you ever stop talking?” Damon rolled his head in a big circle dramatically before raising his arm to display the cross necklace dangling from his hand.

“Seriously, everyone knows about the barrier right? I’m not the only one?” Stefan spoke incredulously, a look of frustration settling over his features as his brother joined the increasing number of prisoners.

“Now someone tell me what’s so special about this thing before I decide to give it back to her.” Damon insisted, closing his fist around the necklace.

It was a beaded rosary with a cross dangling at the end, seemingly hand crafted and extremely old despite its impeccable condition. The beads were dark in colour, small glass orbs that seemed impossible not to break if one wasn’t extremely careful handling it.

“Give it to me.” Klaus ground out, extending his hand to Damon who simply clicked his tongue and shook his head in adamant refusal.

“Not until we find out what it is.” Damon spoke, rolling the beads in his fingers and enjoying the look of panic on Klaus’ face much more than he should’ve.

“Well I don’t know about you but I’d say its fairly safe to assume what you are holding is indeed a necklace. Now give it to me before I use it to strangle you.” Klaus warned in a sarcastic, biting tone.

“Don’t give it to him. It was a gift from his lover and they key to escaping this place.” Katherine advised from the ground, still nursing her broken wrist, not quite healed.

“And who was this psychic lover who somehow knew to leave Klaus a mystical key to a giant door that shouldn’t exist?” Damon drawled sarcastically, narrowing his eyes darkly at Katherine.

“Seriously?” Katherine spat, dripping with disdain as she clamored to her feet. “His name was… or should I say is… Stiles.”

“That’s not possible.” Derek growled, rushing to Katherine and baring his teeth at her threateningly.

“He has been away for a while.” Scott admitted with a frown. “He could’ve given to him while in Mystic Falls.”

“He didn’t.” Katherine sighed, already bored with her explanation. “That necklace was given to him in 1494.”

“That’s impossible.” Derek snarled again, Elijah the only thing stopping him from attacking Katherine where she stood.

“You turn into a wolf. You’re hardly one to judge what is or is not possible.” Rebekah rolled her eyes, pursing her lips in thought before speaking once more. “But just out of curiosity, how is it possible.”


	17. A Promised Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Enjoy! More to come soon!

“Brother.” Elijah spoke, calmly yet firmly, eyeing Klaus with mild concern. “I believe the time has come to reveal young Stiles’ nature.”

Klaus growled, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed in frustrated fury as he refused to speak through clenched jaw.

“There’s no longer any merit to hiding your relationship.” Elijah continued, taking a step towards his brother in an attempt to reason with him.

“Oh for goodness sake Nick stop being a child. If this helps us get out of here we have a right to know.” Rebekah snapped, crossing her arms and tapping her foot in irritation.

“Watch your tone dear sister.” Klaus ground out, finally choosing to speak rather than growl murderously and avoid questions.

“Elijah.” Rebekah snapped, turning her attention to her eldest brother for answers rather than the one behaving like a child.

A period of silence fell over the group in which all eyes came to rest on Elijah and Elijah’s eyes fixed on Klaus in hopes of him offering an explanation. When he refused to speak Elijah sighed and locked eyes with Rebekah, contemplating how he would explain a story not his to tell.

“As most of you know Nicklaus and I met Katerina in 1492 when my brother intended to use her to unlock his latent werewolf abilities.” Elijah began, not bothering to look at his brother as he spoke, knowing full well he would be enraged at Elijah’s tale. “After Katerina was turned, she fled England with the intention of running far from our family. Naturally Nicklaus followed, and reluctantly so too did I.”

“Don’t be modest brother. You would’ve followed her regardless my intentions.” Klaus growled accusingly at his brother.

“In following her we passed through a small village, minuscule and unmemorable save for one man. G. Stilinski.” Elijah spoke, ignoring his brother’s jab, Klaus visibly tensing at the mention of Stiles. “Normally we would have simply passed through the village without a second thought, however my brother decided a mediocre town was the perfect place to feed.”

“I’m guessing that didn’t go over well.” Lydia chirped knowingly, an undercurrent of amusement clear in her voice.

“Indeed. Young Stiles found my brother feeding on one of the town’s girls and promptly took it upon himself to banish Nicklaus from ever returning.” Elijah explained, the hint of a smile appearing on his face as he recalled that day. “By the time I showed up Nicklaus was beaten within an inch of his life and Stiles was instructing him to leave and never return.”

“Let’s not exaggerate.” Klaus grumbled, though a glint of amusement was visible in his narrowed eyes. “It was more of a suggestion to leave than an instruction.”

“That’s how you took it.” Elijah shook his head with a grin, veering away from the story in favor of a trip down memory lane with his brother.

“Well there was no other real way to take it.” Klaus replied snarkily, his brow raising slightly in sarcastic arrogance. 

“I’m rather certain he’d disagree.” Elijah retorted, his mouth setting into a hard line despite the hilarity in his voice.

“Stop.” Lydia snipped sharply, immediately halting their banter.  “Rewind. Explain.”

The two men exchanged knowing stares before shrugging as if to tell her there was nothing that needed further explanation. She frowned in response, pursing her lips and eyeing them with a silent malice of which only Lydia was capable.

“Wait,” Scott mumbled, his brows furrowing in deep thought. “Stiles can’t be over five hundred years old. I grew up alongside him. He’s human. He ages.”

“Only because I killed him.” Katherine chuckled darkly, her eyes deepening with fond recollection of his murder.

Klaus’ eyes narrowed murderously at her declaration and he took a step forward to silence her only to be stopped by his brother’s hand on his chest.

“Elijah’s right, Klaus did follow me to that village. But I hadn’t left, I was being protected. An entire village under my compulsion. An entire village, that is, save for one man.” Katherine exhaled deeply, her jaw flexing in fresh irritation.

“Stiles.” Lydia smirked knowingly, all too familiar with her friend’s inablilty to be controlled.

“His power made compulsion impossible.” Katherine sighed, clearly still bitter with her failure to manipulate one man. “When Klaus and Elijah arrived he was in the process of making me leave. Klaus’ infatuation with him afforded me an opportunity to escape undetected. Still, without him I could have controlled the entire village and remained in one place.”

“So… wait, you left? But I thought you said you killed him?” Isaac asked, brows knitting together in clear confusion.

“I did. Two years later.” Katherine replied, a biting edge under her level voice as she glared hostilely at Klaus.

“You should’ve stayed away!” Klaus barked, trying once more to lunge for her only to be stopped once more by Elijah.

“He was a thorn in my side!” Katherine snapped back venomously. “He deserved to die!”

“Then you deserve to join him!” Klaus roared and with that he was out of Elijah’s hold and sinking his teeth into Katherine’s neck, Hybrid eyes glowing murderously as she fell to the floor leaving him looming over her with a mouth dripping blood and silent ferocity painted onto his face.

“Can we get back to the necklace?” Damon sighed, glancing disinterestly, if not slightly pleased, at Katherine lying crumpled on the floor.

“During Katherine’s two year absence my brother had begun to build a stable life with Stiles in his village.” Elijah continued, frowning concernedly at Katherine, still unmoving. “I remained at his side, coming and going as I pleased but keeping a watchful eye on them both. Stiles’ power was immense, and many thought that coupled with my brother’s own abilities was a dangerous mix.”

“Well, they weren’t wrong.” Elena mumbled from her place standing beside Stefan at the edge of the barrier, clearly torn on whether or not to enter the invisible prison.

“Quite the opposite actually.” Elijah grinned, pulling a hankechief out from his suit pocket and handing it to Klaus to wipe the blood off his face. “Stiles was an honorable man, dedicated to using his power to protect those in his village. His influence actually calmed my brother greatly. In fact on one of my excursions out of the village I heard rumor of him helping the sick by offering his blood.”

All eyes came to rest on Klaus, widened in shock and frozen inincredulous disbeleif.  Klaus simply narrowed his eyes slightly at his brother and continued wiping the blood from his mouth, the once pristinely white hankercheif now marred crimson and stained beyond repair.

“So the necklace?” Damon pressed once more, holding the beaded rosary up in his hands to assess its craftsmanship.

“It was a gift. Crafted by Stiles and given to me on the night we swore to spend eternity together.” Klaus growled, tossing the bloody hankercheif back to his brother and storming over to Damon who stood in shocked silence. “Now kindly return it while I’m still asking nicely.”


	18. Locked Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end! More to come soon! Comment your thoughts and I'll update quicker!

“Let me get this straight.” Scott spoke, his face contorted into utter confusion as he rubbed his temple in an attempt to ease a building headache. “You met Katherine in 1492. She ran. You followed. In doing so you met Stiles, who was _somehow_ alive five hundred years ago. You fell in love with him, spent two years together, and pledged eternity to one another. Then he died?”

“He didn’t die.” Klaus growled, fists clenched in angered memory. “He was murdered. By her.”

He gestured to Katherine, still on the floor with a massive bite taken out of the side of her neck.

“How? I thought he was all powerful.” Erica frowned, leaning into Boyd’s side waiting for the answer.

“His kindness was his undoing.” Klaus answered darkly and cryptically.

All eyes turned to Elijah for clarification who simply sighed and shook his head in regret.

“I was not in the village when he was murdered. I returned to Nicklaus holding Stiles’ body and was given no explanation as to what had happened.” Elijah admitted, clearly grief-stricken he hadn’t been present to prevent the death of his brother’s lover.

“Nick. What happened?” Rebekah asked, genuine concern in her voice as she spoke.

When he didn’t answer she sighed and stepped through the barrier to place a comforting hand on her brother’s shoulder. The rest were silent save for the slight grunt of frustration from Stefan at yet another person becoming trapped in the invisible prison.

Klaus sighed, his mouth flattening into a hard line as he glanced at his sister before speaking.

“With her return Katherine regained the compulsion she’d once held over the villagers. She used them to lure Stiles to her without arousing suspicion.” Klaus growled, glaring murderously at Katherine who was just beginning to stir on the floor. “She ripped out his heart before he ever knew she’d returned.”

All eyes came to rest on Katherine as she groaned and sat up, her neck still bloody with a mangled bite mark curtesy of Klaus. She cringed when she tried to move her head to look around, her hand flying to her neck and her eyes widening in fear as she realized what had happened.

“What have you done?” She demanded fearfully, realizing the wolf bite on her neck wasn’t healing.

“Don’t be overly dramatic, love.” Klaus grinned, a dark, twisted smile of enjoyment at Katherine’s fright. “Think of it as a love bite. You can’t die whilst here but I’m curious to see if the bloodthirst and psychotic break set in.”

“This will _kill_ me.” She pressed, clutching her neck as if she could somehow heal the bite with sheer force of will. “I’ll die the second we’re free of this place.”

“Oh.” Klaus drawled mockingly, folding his hands behind his back. “But you’re such a thorn in my side. You deserve to die.”

Katherine’s eyes widened then narrowed as Klaus receited her own explanation at murdering Stiles back to her.

“So all this time we thought you hated the wicked witch of the west because she interfered with your curse.” Damon chuckled, realization dawning in his eyes as he glared at Katherine. “But the real reason is that she murdered your lover. You’d given up on using her for the curse.”

“Oh please.” Katherine spat, still clutching her neck in desperation. “He would never have given up. He was and still is a vindictive monster who murdered my entire family. He deserved the same pain.”

“If the Stiles you knew died.” Derek growled, breaking the irritated silence he’d been keeping. “How can you be sure my… er, our Stiles is the same man?”

“When I returned to find Nicklaus clutching Stiles’ body, something happened.” Elijah spoke, a level voice despite the disbelief still fresh in it as he recalled that night so many years ago. “We watched him vanish in my brother’s arms. Disintegrating into fragments of light until no trace of him remained.”

“How does that prove our Stiles is actually your Stiles?” Derek pressed with a frown.

“After his disappearance, we sought answers from a powerful coven of witches. My brother had hoped they could resurrect Stiles.” Elijah continued with a sharp glare of warning at Derek for interrupting.

“Brilliantly useless in that regard.” Klaus grumbled darkly.

“Of course they refused to mar the balance by resurrecting someone already passed on.” Elijah spoke, glancing at Bonnie. “Bennet witches are powerful, but they are also righteous in their beleifs.”

“Wait. You sought help from my ancestors?” Bonnie asked, somewhat excited at the prospect of learning her heritage.

“Yes.” Elijah nodded, smiling slightly at the young witch’s enthusiasm. “They told us that though they could not resurrect him, Stiles’ power would resurface in many years through the bloodline of his decendants, and this resurfacing would be the rincarnation of his original self.”

“So the story Stiles’ grandfather told us about his powerful ancestor was actually of Stiles when he knew Klaus.” Stefan filled in the gaps as he pondered aloud.

“And the Stiles you know now is the resurrection of Klaus’ Stiles. Though I do not have a photograph or painting present, I can assure you the two are identical in appearance.” Elijah nodded, locking eyes with Derek who frowned in displeasure. “Though thus far he doesn’t seem to recall his past life or relation to Klaus, save for an undeniable connection between them.”

“Alright so Klaus loved Stiles. Katherine killed Stiles. Stiles’ magic resurrected him as the Stiles we know today.” Scott recapped with a frown. “And now Stiles is back with Klaus but so devastated by Derek’s death that he’s trapped us all in his head.”

“It was no accident I came to Beacon Hills for him.” Klaus shrugged, shooting Derek a dark look of discontent. “Of course finding him in the arms of a mutt was a shock, but quickly remedied with some minor compulsion. The depth of his feelings, however, was completely unpredictable.”

“The keys to the door are Klaus’ necklace and Derek’s triskelion.” Lydia chirped, striding confidently past the barrier and up to Damon, from whom she snatched the cross necklace and returned it to Klaus with terrifying efficiency. “Now that we know the backstory, can we try actually using them?”

Klaus clutched the necklace firmly in his hand, a look of genuine thanks passing over his face for Lydia as she returned it to him before he settled his face into its usual hard mask of cold indifference.

A heavy silence settled over the group as everyone inside the barrier began striding deeper into the room towards the intricate door. Frustrated calls followed them as they ventured deeper into the prison, out of sight of Stefan and the rest still outside the barrier. After a few moments Stefan, Elena, Scott and the others who’d chosen to remain outside the prison reluctantly joined them in captivity, having grown weary of not being ale to see their friends or the goings on of opening the door.

The door was oversized, an enourmous archway, sealed tight and resting deep in the center of the room. At first glance, it made no sense. Both sides of the door were visible, seemingly leading no where despite it supernatural presence, as if a decrative feature rather than a passage to another place. The face of the door had two keyholes, complexly woven into the incricate design of the wood and clearly visible despite their odd shapes.

Klaus glanced at Derek, neither entirely happy with having to rely on the other to unlock the door, before he reached forwards and slipped his necklace into the keyhole where it belonged. Derek did the same with his triskelion crest, ignoring everyone else as they huddled around the door waiting for something to happen.

Once both keys were placed in their slots, the intricate design of the door’s face began to move, the carvings pulling together into a strange knot that revealed a small jewel in the center. A small click sounded through the room, echoing through the silent anticipation as everyone watched the door contort to reveal the diamond jewel.

“That’s it?” Rebekah chatsized in irritation. “All that trouble to reveal a diamond?”

She huffed, gesturing angrily to the jewel mounted in the door. As if on cue, the jewel fell out of the door, bouncing on the hard floor and rolling until it tapped her shoe and came to a stop. All eyes fixed on her, brows arched in disapproval as if assigning her blame for the jewel’s displacement.

“Great. You broke it.” Caroline scoffed, rolling her eyes at Rebekah in mocking exasperation.

“Shut it.” Rebekah snapped in response, balling her fists at Caroline in clear annoyance.

Suddenly, the door split down the center and creaked open inwards, a blinding white light filling the room and making everyone cringe backward and squint in a desperate attempt to see. Klaus and Derek were the only ones seemingly unaffected by the striking light, frozen in front of the door as if unable to move a muscle, entranced by the blinding light as if moths to a flame. A large pulse of power erupted from the door in a wave, sending everyone except for Klaus and Derek flying away from the archway and landing painfully on the floor, blinded and confused as the white light grew brighter and brighter until it was almost unbearable in its intensity.

When the light finally subsided and everyone scrambled to their feet, Klaus and Derek were gone and the door was once again sealed shut, the keyholes empty.


	19. What Once Was & Now Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo close to the end. Only a few more chapters to go!! Thoughts?

“Stiles?” Caroline spoke, concern evident on her and Elena’s faces. “Are you alright?”

Stiles’ face was contorted in pain. His headache had suddenly reached a horrendous level, so much so that he was finding it hard to see clearly or breathe properly. He was beginning to think school hadn’t been the best place for him to go in his condition.

“I’m fine.” Stiles winced as he spoke, pushing himself up out of his desk and heading for the door, all the while ignoring the angry glares from the teacher he’d interrupted. “I just need some air.”

He stumbled through the halls, immensely grateful classes were in session so no one was there to see him slamming into lockers as he struggled to remain upright. He didn’t even realize where he was headed, too absorbed in trying to stay upright in the face of overwhelming pain, until he opened the door and stumbled out onto the roof, inhaling the fresh air as though he’d been deprived for years.

He staggered, clutching at his head in an attempt to ease the blinding migraine that had erupted as voices began echoing through his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Klaus and Derek glanced around, the room was pristinely white, almost blindingly so. The second the door had slammed behind them it had vanished, trapping them in a seamless white box of a room with no sign of an exit. Neither spoke, not wanting to address the other unless absolutely necessary.

Soft whimpering filled the room, echoing eerily off the walls of the empty white box and drawing the two men’s attention towards the sound. Across the room, huddled into a corner facing the wall, was a small child, barely four or five, whimpering into the corner. He was barely visible, dressed in all white making him almost indistinguishable against the white walls, his brown hair the only clear sign he was even there.

They moved forwards, slowly and cautiously approaching the child, unsure what to make of his odd presence in the barren room. Before they could get close enough to identify the whimpering boy, two figures materialized, seemingly appearing out of thin air in whisps of white smoke, both male and both in their late teens early twenties.

“Back off!” One demanded, weilding a baseball bat as if ready to strike them down at the slightest hint of movement.

Derek and Klaus both froze, glancing between the two men in utter shock and substantial relief. Though there were two of them, the men barring their path to the child were clearly Stiles. One was clad in a white t-shirt and white jeans, still ferociously wielding the bat, while the other was dressed in incredibly old looking white peasant garb, with a white cloak over top and slightly longer, shaggier hair.

“Stiles?” Both Derek and Klaus spoke in unison, voices dripping with surprise.

“Derek?” The Stiles with the bat returned, recognition flashing through his eyes as he lowered his bat.

“Klaus?” The Stiles wearing a cloak spoke, addressing the Hybrid looking at him as if he held the universe’s secrets in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles staggered, tripping over his own feet and focusing on keeping his breathing steady so as not to fall off the roof. He’d realized pretty quickly that several stories off the ground wasn’t exactly where he wanted to be when struggling to remain upright, but leaving was proving more difficult than it should’ve been given the door back inside was locked.

_“Derek?”_

_“Klaus?”_

The voices continued to echo through his  mind and as they did so, images flooded through him. Memories of a broody, leather clad wolf sharing his bed and a sculpted, foreign Vampire with incredible dimples stealing his heart. The force of the memories was hitting him like a tonne of bricks and as he stumbled back and forth on the roof he couldn’t help but rub his eyes as if to force himself awake from some sort of strange dream.

He could remember Beacon Hills, not the boring town he’d run from but the supernatural infested, werewolf stricken town he’d been helping to protect for months. He could also recollect Mystic Falls, not the one filled with nothing but classes and homework but the one filled with Vampires, witches and dopplegangers all vying for survival.

It shouldn’t be possible. It couldn’t be possible. And yet the two men’s voices were echoing through his head clear as day and unimaginable memories were flooding back to him like a dam had burst.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome.” Stiles dressed in a cloak nodded to Klaus and Derek before rushing into Klaus’ arms to be enveloped by a tight embrace.

“I feared I’d never see you again.” Klaus admitted into the top of Stiles’ head, eyes scrunched tightly closed as if fearful opening them would reveal their encounter to be nothing more than a figment.

“I was always here. Watching. Loving you as I always have.” Cloaked Stiles replied into Klaus’ chest, clutching the Hybrid’s shirt in tight fists.

The two continued their reunion, reminissing over their past together and reconciling with the fact Stiles’ had died, while beside them Derek and bat-wielding Stiles did the same.

“I couldn’t bear it when you died. It felt like I’d lost you all over again.” Stiles whimpered into Derek’s chest, reveling in the warmth of Derek’s arms around him.

“I’m sorry I said all those things.” Derek apologized, brows knitting together in regret. “I didn’t mean them.”

“It’s alright. I know you were compelled to push me away.” Stiles sighed, a mournful smile on his lips.

“I’m sorry for not wanting our relationship revealed.” Derek continued, holding Stiles slightly tighter against his chest. “When people get close to me they always seem to wind up dead. Not that hiding it seemed to prevent me losing you regardless.”

Stiles smiled into Derek’s chest for a moment, elated with Derek’s admittance despite how long it had taken. After a few moments he pulled away, as did cloaked Stiles, the two coming to stand beside one another a few feet away from Klaus and Derek, still barring their path to the whimpering child.

“How are there two of you?” Klaus asked curiously, glancing between the two versions of his lover.

“There aren’t.” Two Stiles’ answered in unison, their voices echoing through the room. “We are but two pieces of one man.”

“I am the memory of the Stiles that once was.” The cloaked Stiles spoke firmly.

“And I am the consciousness of the Stiles that now is.” Bat-wielding Stiles spoke.

“We cannot exist separately. We are the soul of one man, existing side by side over an endless reality.” They spoke once more in unison. “Reincarnation created a division in our mind that can only be healed with the passage of time.”

“So who does that make you now?” Derek asked, mild concern in his voice. “Klaus’ Stiles or my Stiles?”


	20. Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stefan rolled his eyes, watching his brother with exasperated eyes as Damon sped at the door over and over with vampire speed in an attempt to force it open.

“Give it up Damon.” Stefan sighed, shaking his head in defeat. “We’re trapped.”

“No Stefan. There’s a door. And a door means an exit. We can’t be trapped.” Damon returned, continuing to try and force the elaborate door open with no success.

“I don’t want to say I told you so, but…” Stefan trailed off, leaning on the edge of the archway, the others sitting spread out around their invisible prison.

“Yes, Stefan, I know. We all know. You warned us not to come into the room holding the wicked witch of the west hostage.” Damon growled, waving a hand absently towards Katherine before throwing himself once more at the door. “Thing is, you’re trapped too. So how about we stop playing the blame game and you try helping me open this oversized piece of driftwood.”

“Driftwood?” Stefan scoffed mockingly. “Damon, this door is ten feet tall.”

“More like twelve and a half.” Lydia interjected from her place sitting on the floor with Scott and the rest of the pack, the vampires not far away.

“Not to mention the supernatural seal keeping it closed. There is no way we’re prying this open.” Stefan sighed, not moving an inch from his place leaning against the side of the archway.

“Fine, Stefan.” Damon returned darkly, stopping his speeding around in favor of waving his arms sarcastically at his brother. “Let’s just live here for the rest of eternity. I’ll take that corner over there and you can take the area around the piece of driftwood.”

“Instead of focusing on the door, why don’t you make yourself useful and try to help figure out what this is.” Rebekah snapped, holding up the large diamond that had fallen off the door just before it’d opened.

“Rebekah, I can say with absolute certainty that the thing in your hand is a diamond.” Damon huffed, rolling his eyes.

“You’re such an ass.” Rebekah spat, returning her attention to the diamond in her hand and Elijah sitting beside her.

 

* * *

 

 

“I am both.” The two Stiles’ spoke in unison to Derek and Klaus.

“How can you be both?” Derek pressed confusedly. “You’re telling us you love us both?”

“The Stiles I am now loves Derek. The immortal Stiles who will continue to resurface with time as more and more of my past surfaces, will always love Klaus.” The two Stiles’ answered. “There is no divide in our hearts. There are simply parts of us missing. Our old life and new life have yet to merge into a singular consciousness.”

“I’m so confused.” Derek sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in mild frustration.

“The modern Stiles doesn’t remember me.” Klaus frowned, carding his hand through his hair. “We still share an unspoken attraction because of his past life, but he doesn’t yet recall our true relationship.”

“So he doesn’t love you?” Derek asked, still somewhat confused.

“I will always love Klaus.” Both Stiles’ spoke, as if a rehearsed answer that could never be forgotten.

“So our love is the lie then.” Derek sighed, hurt clear in his voice.

“You’re wrong.” Both Stiles’ spoke again.

“The modern Stiles was raised as human, having no memory of me or our past or any love we shared. He genuinely fell for you.” Klaus growled, fists clenched in irritation as he explained. “Until such time as his memories before his new life return, he will continue to love you.”

“Even after, the memories of our life together will remain.” The two Stiles’ continued Klaus’ explanation. “We will continue to love you long after you’ve passed.”

“Passed?” Derek repeated, a look of horror flashing in his eyes.

“Stiles’ power makes him immortal.” Klaus reminded Derek. “He will live long after your lifespan has ended.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles clutched his head, shouts of pain erupting from his mouth as two worlds began to collide in his mind. The supernatural world he could remember increasingly clearly, and the normal human world he was currently living in.

The problem was, he couldn’t distinguish which one was reality.

Both worlds were colliding, vying for dominance in his mind in an immensely painful typhoon of memories and echoing voices. The sky above him had darkened, the sun now hidden behind dark grey clouds as if a storm were rolling in. The school building seemed to be vibrating beneath his feet as he stumbled around. Other nearby buildings were crumbling and gaping chasms had opened in the street below him.

The town was literally bursting at the seams, crumbling around him and under him as his mind threatened to do the same.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stiles. You have to return the world to its natural state, love.” Klaus warned softly, a look of concern appearing on his face. “Keeping the supernatural world imprisoned is killing you.”

“If I reinstate it, Derek will die.” Stiles returned, adamant refusal clear in his voice.

“If you don’t, you’ll die.” Derek warned, hardening his expression so as not to mar his resolve. “Restore it Stiles, I’ll be fine.”

Stiles shook his head, a pained look surfacing on both Stiles’ faces, identical in their wounded refusal. Behind them, the small child’s whimpering grew incrementally louder, seemingly more pained than before.

“Stiles. Do you remember Stefan’s story?” Klaus asked, remembering the detailed recap he’d received in bed from Stiles after he’d safely returned home. “One look from the man could kill you where you stood…”

“Or heal an ailment.” Stiles finished Klaus’ sentence.

“You are that man Stiles. You can save Derek. I’ve seen you do it before. You can restore the supernatural world.” Klaus reassured him with a soft smile.

Both Stiles glanced between Derek and Klaus for several moments, the child’s whimpering behind them petering out as he turned his small face away from the wall to assess the conversation occurring. Cloaked Stiles smiled and stepped towards Klaus, pressing his lips against the Hybrid’s in a heated kiss before pulling away and returning to his place standing a few feet away beside bat-wielding Stiles.

Hesitantly, the child tottered to his feet behind them and sauntered towards them, all pained crying having ceased. As the child grew closer, both Klaus and Derek could tell it was a very young looking Stiles, still filled with childlike innocence and wonder as he came to stand between the two adult Stiles’.

“I love you.” Both adult Stiles’ spoke in unison, cloaked Stiles gazing at Klaus and bat-wielding Stiles gazing at Derek.

The small child grabbed the hand of both adult Stiles’, his round, childlike amber eyes staring at Klaus and Derek with a sincere unabashed smile. As his small fingers wrapped around the two men’s hands the child began to glow, his beautiful eyes and heartmelting smile disappearing into a familiar blinding white light as his human form disseapeared into a ball of light. The ball of light quickly overtook the two adult Stiles’ as well, their forms vanishing into two more balls of similar white light. Before Derek and Klaus’ eyes the three balls began swirling around one another, forming a large ring in the center of the room and creating a wind so fierce that both had to put their arms up to protect their eyes as they watched. The blinding ring of light shot up into the sky, a towering pillar of white hot power that surged upwards and quickly flooded the entire room with a warm light that spread over Klaus and Derek until both faded away leaving the room empty save for the pillar stretching infinitely upwards.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles’ headache was suddenly gone, but something else was happening, something he didn’t understand yet couldn’t stop. His eyes glowed bright white, as if a bright light was illuminating the inside of his head and leaking out through his eyes and mouth.

The buildings and earth around him were still crumbling, the rubble now floating up into the air by some unseen force Stiles couldn’t explain. He stumbled, opening his mouth as he fell off the roof to scream for help only to find himself unable to create sound. He seemed to fall for an eternity, the white light streaming out from his eyes and mouth slowly encasing his entire body as he fell, enveloping him a warm blanket of power he found oddly familiar and comforting.

Another chasm opened in the street below and he fell into it, darkness enclosing him to the point he could see nothing but black as he continued to fall.

 

* * *

 

 

Damon tossed the diamond up and down, catching it over and over in his right hand as he lazily listened to the others spew off ridiculous theories as to what it was.

“Here’s an idea.” Damon growled with a roll of his eyes. “It’s just a diamond.”

He threw it up in the air, holding out his hand to catch it as he must’ve done a thousand times, only to find it didn’t come back down.

The diamond hovered above him, glowing with a strange blinding light for a few seconds before the jewel exploded with a deafening boom. Millions of glowing fragments showered over the room, landing on each one of the people trapped there. As the fragments touched their skin, everyone began to panic, their form evaporating upwards as if their bodies were slowly shattering alongside the diamond, encased in the same warm light. The fragments continued to fall, coating everyone’s skin until nothing was left of them except disintegrating bodies of light floating up into oblivion.


	21. Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stiles eyes shot open and he bolted upright, panting and glancing around frantically. He remembered falling off the roof. Remembered bringing back the supernatural world and regaining his memories of werewolves and vampires. He had no idea what had happened to everyone after that, whether they were alive or even okay.

His vision slowly cleared and he blinked, taking in his surroundings in mild confusion. He was in a hospital bed, an IV sticking out of his arm and an irritating beep sounding every so often from a heart monitor suctioned to his chest. He frowned, ripping the suctioncups off with a grimace as they painfully pulled hair along with them. The machine erupted in a highpitched screech and footsteps thundered outside the room before a familiar face came bursting in.

“He’s awake!” Scott called, rushing into the room and pushing him back down onto the bed when he tried to get up.

In an instant the entire pack, save for Derek, was in the hospital room, ushering him to lay back down despite his protests.

“What’s going on?” Stiles demanded angrily as he was pushed back down onto the bed for the hundredth time, this time by Boyd.

“You were in an accident.” Scott sighed, keeping his hand on Stiles’ shoulder to prevent him trying to get up again. “Derek found you and nearly lost his mind.”

“We sent him for coffee when we couldn’t take his pacing anymore.” Lydia snipped, pinching Stiles’ arm and making him yelp. “Why didn’t you tell us you two were together?”

Her expression was furious, clearly insanely agrivated she hadn’t realized sooner.

“Wait. What?” Stiles gawked at her before scanning the rest of the pack staring at him with similarly annoyed expressions. “How’d you find out?”

“It was obvious when he brought you in. He’s worse than a husband waiting for his child to be born! Besides, we made him tell us.” Lydia smiled satisfiedly.

“How?” Stiles scoffed in utter shock. “I’ve been trying to get him to agree to tell you guys for weeks.”

“I have my ways.” Lydia snipped, and Stiles cringed, not even wanting to imagine what she had done. “Besides. It’s not that he didn’t want to tell us…”

“You’re awake!” Derek came rushing into the room, spilling some of the coffee he was carrying and interrupting Lydia.

“Hey.” Stiles waved, frowning slightly at not getting to hear what Lydia had to say.

“We’ll give you a minute.” Scott nodded, ushering everyone out of the room to give Stiles and Derek some space.

“I was in an accident?” Stiles asked, desperately trying to fill the newfound silence with idle chatter.

“You really need to learn how to walk.” Derek frowned, taking a seat on the edge of Stiles’ hospital bed. “You fell down the stairs leaving my loft.”

“And you brought me here.” Stiles glanced around, still confused as to what was going on.

“Well I wasn’t going to leave you unconscious in the stairwell.” Derek arched a brow with a small smirk.

“You told the pack about us.” Stiles locked eyes with Derek, silent questions dancing between them.

A brief moment passed between them, filled with nothing but awkward silence as Derek thought of how to reply.

“I thought by not telling them I’d be keeping you safe. Keeping you by my side for longer. So many people in my past have died. I didn’t want you to do the same.” Derek admitted, tracing Stiles’ jaw lightly with his fingers. “I was wrong.”

Stiles couldn’t help it, a small smile broke across his lips and he grabbed the front of Derek’s shirt, dragging him closer until their lips were crashing together in a heated kiss.

When the kiss broke Stiles was left with only one question.

“Where’s Klaus?” Stiles locked eyes with Derek inquisitively.

“Who’s Klaus?” Derek replied confusedly, searching Stiles’ eyes in vain for any clue as to who he was referring to.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure about this Nicklaus?” Elijah asked with a sigh and a slight downturn of his mouth as he and his brother watched the hospital room from a safe distance.

Klaus nodded, sighing deeply as he watched Stiles kiss Derek.

The two stood outside the hospital on the sidewalk, peering in through the window in Stiles’ room as they spoke. To anyone who may have seen them, they appeared to be simple visitors outside for fresh air. It was only their enhanced sight that allowed them to see into Stiles’ room from such a distance, even if it was on the first floor.

“Compulsion won’t work on Stiles but the rest have completely forgotten us.” Klaus informed his brother, never averting his gaze from Stiles. “Eventually he’ll remember me and our history. But for now his place is with the mutt.”

“But Nicklaus…” Elijah began to protest only to be cut off by his brother.

“We pledged an eternity together. A few more years is miniscule in comparison.” Klaus spoke, keeping his voice carefully level despite his mixed feelings.

“I’ve never known you to be so selfless.” Elijah commented, eyeing his brother with his full attention as he turned away from the hospital room.

“Yes well, what’s that expression? If you love something set it free?” Klaus frowned, watching Stiles with carefully controlled eyes.

“Noble.” Elijah smiled, pleased with his brother’s newfound emotional maturity.

“Some would argue foolish.” Klaus mumbled before turning and walking away, leaving Stiles without saying goodbye.

Derek was mortal, he would get his time with Stiles. By the time Stiles fully remembered his history, fully had control over his power, Derek would be gone and Klaus would return. In the meantime he had business in New Orleans that demanded his immediate attention.

In a blur of vampire speed Klaus was gone, Elijah following close behind as they retreated away from the hospital. Time was on Klaus’ side. The rest was simply a waiting game.


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!! Follow me for more stories and check out my other works.

Stiles stood at the headstone, clad in a black suit with hollow eyes as he peered down at the inscription carved into the stone.

_Derek Hale._

The name felt like poison to read aloud, only reaffirming he’d died to an already heartbroken Stiles.

“He lived a good life.” A familiar voice spoke from behind him, level yet holding a modicum of comfort.

Stiles didn’t turn, didn’t flinch at the man’s sudden appearance, simply continued staring down at the concrete reminder everything had changed.

“I remember you.” Stiles announced, a small smile playing on his lips despite the tears fresh in his eyes.

“I know.” Klaus replied, making no move to close the gap between them. Instead giving Stiles full control of the situation.

“You’re late.” Stiles spoke, his voice cracking half way through the statement.

“I assumed you’d want some time alone after the service.” Klaus returned, walking the line between maintaining his seriousness and giving in to the amusement dancing under his words.

“Thank you.” Stiles placed the rose he’d been holding on the top of the tombstone and turned to face Klaus.

“For what?” Klaus asked, arching a brow curiously.

“For letting me finish my life. For giving me the chance to be normal.” Stiles smiled softly, coming to stand in front of Klaus with mere inches between them.

“It was important to you.” Klaus smiled, caressing Stiles’ cheeks with his hands so his face was tilted up to his.

Stiles closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a tender kiss that lasted only a few moments before they separated again.

Stiles still looked twenty two at most despite the years that had passed, and Klaus couldn’t help but smile at how easily they slipped back together despite the time that had lapsed between them.

“You compelled everyone to forget you.” Stiles arched a brow accusingly with an undercurrent of amusement. “It took me a while to fill in the blanks. For a while I thought I’d dreamt the whole thing. Then I started to remember the village and our relationship.”

“I didn’t want to force you into anything before you were ready.” Klaus admitted, holding Stiles close against his chest.

“I’ve missed you.” Stiles smiled into his chest, breathing a sigh of relief.

“I’ve got a home in New Orleans.” Klaus smiled, separating from Stiles and taking his hand. “A place for us and my family.”

Stiles nodded and in a flash they were gone. Like the first day he’d been swept away from Beacon Hills Klaus sped them away at vampire speed towards their eternity together, beginning in New Orleans.


End file.
